


Marth Diary story

by Flowrgurl45



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 48,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowrgurl45/pseuds/Flowrgurl45
Summary: This is a diary that Marth is writing about his life and adopting a little girl that was born very early and he tells about her early life and this is taking place in the fourth smash tournament to the fifth smash tournament and it tells about his daughters life with his and her name is Solara. Ike,Link,Samus, sheik and cloud also adopt babies and Marth talks about them in his diary.
Kudos: 1





	1. Marth goes to adopt the his new daughter and talks about it in his diary

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this story and don't hold back on the comments

Dear Diary, my Name is Marth and this is the first diary that I'm keeping I will tell you all about my daughter Solara and how she came into my life. But let me go back a little bit and tell you after the third tournament in the smash world I went home but come came back in a year to start the fourth tournament. That is when I found out that I was to become a dad and adopt a child and Ike and Link were to be dads also and I found out that the babies were going to be born early and my daughter is going to be the weakest. 

The day came and Link and Ike were ready and I was also and we went to the place and talked to the director and he took us to the room were the babies were being born. The first baby to come was my daughter and she was very pretty her skin was a golden/sliver color and her hair and eyes were going to be the same I knew it was my daughter because I felt a bond with her. I did a blood adoption and then filled out her adoption certificate and she was mine legally and I got her into a bag that was provided and left the room and then Ike’s son was next and his name was Keahi and did the same thing I did and left the room. 

The last child was a girl and that was Link’s daughter and her name was Sedna and Link did the same things as me also and then we left they are triplets but each will have their own personality and Ike’s son has a reddish color skin and Link’s daughter a blueish colored skin and then the doctor of the place will keep an eye on them as they grow and develop they were all born May 25. I was very happy to hear that and we are in the fourth tournament it hasn't started yet because we are waiting on newcomers. 

We got to the hospital to give our babies a check up and when we got there the doctor from the center was there and he said they are going to be on the smaller side and my daughter is going to be the smallest she stopped growing in the womb. He took them and weighted them and said to me she only weights about half a pound she is tiny and the other two weight about a pound for each of them. I worry about my daughter and she was put in the NICU and the other two were also and then we were going to stay with our babies and the doctor said sure and first we went back to the mansion and got some changes of clothes and Sheik came over and asked can she come with us and I told her yes. 

I wanted her to become the godmother of my daughter and I asked her if she would and she said yes and then the four of us went to master hand and told him we would be out for a while and we would be back before the tournament started. He said we could leave and he can’t wait to see the babies we adopted and when we got back to the hospital we found were our babies were and they had a room all ready for the four of us and Sheik went over to my daughter and didn't touch her but thought she was really cute. 

Then over in the NICU she saw a baby with frost colored hair and went over and asked who this little one was and she felt a connection to him and one of the nurses came over and said he doesn't have a name. Where are his parents she asked and she was told he was abandoned at birth because he was born early and the parents didn't want him. I told Sheik adopt him and give him a name and then she said she would and his name is Yukio and she blood adopted him and then signed the adoption certificate and then they brought him into the same room as our kids and he was about 2 pounds.

We love all our babies and when we get back to the mansion Master hand said he will have a room for all of us that is separate from the other fighters. Then Kirby and Meta Knight came to visit us and I asked Meta Knight to become her godfather and he said yes and he went over to see her and found she was tiny but very cute. 

Then they left the hospital and went back to the mansion and we got some food and drinks and stayed around our babies and tomorrow I think Samus is coming to see the babies and we all relaxed for the evening and the doctor came and checked on them and they were doing good but my daughter was having a little trouble breathing and eating and the doctor said in the future we may need to put her on a feeding tube. She is the weakest of all the triplets and the doctor went back to the place were we got our babies and ask the birth mom and he found out the grim news that she wasn't taking care of the babies in the womb and my daughter was first but didn't get much food. Her brother and sister got more of the food and she will aways be tiny. 

After that news we watched our babies and I went over and touched my daughters hand and she touched back and the bond we shared flowed and she went to sleep. I watched her sleep and she was happy but I won’t know what the future will hold and she will be very strong and she has a lot of magic flowing through her and she maybe able to control all the elements in the future. It was time to get some sleep and we all went off to bed well good night diary.


	2. The second diary entry and Marth talks about his baby to his wife and sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is talking about his daughter and how tiny she is and that she has to stay in the NICU for three months and Samus and Sheik find their babies Kearn and Yukio and Marth also tells his sister and wife he adopted a baby Zelda comes to visit the babies

Dear diary, its day two in the hospital and the nurses have been checking on our babies and I found that my daughter and Yukio have a connection as they get older they will be soulmates. Today Samus is coming and a new baby has come into the NICU and its another little boy and he has black hair and gray eyes. We got up and Sheik went to the cafeteria and got us some breakfast and we all sat around and ate breakfast and talked about our babies and Ike said to me that his son would be able to control fire and Link told me that his daughter was a water user and Sheik said her son was an ice user. 

Samus came to visit us after breakfast and saw the baby with the black hair and blue gray eyes and she fell in love with him and I went over to the nurse who is that baby. He doesn't have a name and his parents had him but they saw he was born early and after having him left the hospital and we don't know where they went. I saw the doctor and asked where are these abandon babies coming from and he told me the place you got your babies and there should be one more. I feel like we will add one more to our group and Samus adopted the little boy and gave him the name Kearn and then stayed in another room but was connected to our room and he would have the power of shadows and darkness. He was doing a little bit better and had weight about three pounds and Samus was very happy and I went back over to my daughter and touched her hand she is so tiny I don't know if she will still survive everything. 

But I think she will and she will grow up to be a very happy child and she has to spend time here in the hospital and it's only for three months and that will take us to right before the tournament. She is making good milestones and has gained weight but is still thin and needs help breathing on her own. But over the three months she will gain the weight and breath on her own but I worry about her as she grows up and she will get sick easier than normal term babies her immune system is weak.  
When I get out of the hospital with her no one is allowed to touch her for the first year and the only people are her godmother and father. I do have a wife and sister at home but I almost lost her to war twice and my wife let me come and I will have to write a letter to her about me adopting a baby. They don't know that I adopted a little girl but I will get on that today and I got out some paper and a pen and wrote a letter to my wife and sister so that will know that I adopted a baby. 

In the letter I gave the baby’s name and told them all about her and how cute she looks and sent a picture someone helped me take. Then Master Hand stopped by and came into our room in a gown and came over to see our adopted babies and he went over to the others and saw how cute they all were and then went and saw Samus adopted baby and he said he was very cute. Then he came over to me and saw my daughter and he said she is very adorable and then saw all the wires and tubes and asked me what happen I told him she was born early but also stopped growing in the womb at five months. She didn't get the same things her brother and sister did and she is going to be on the smaller side as she grows and she needs to gain weight and have her lungs more developed and she will get sick easier. 

Master Hand said when you and her come home no touching any of the babies for the first year and I said yes I don't want any of the babies to get sick. Master Hand said that is a very good idea and I hope everyone follows the rules and I will make a noticed and how long are the babies in the hospital for three months. Master Hand said I will see you in three months. 

I gave Master Hand the letter to send to my wife and sister and he said he would send the letter and he left and I went back to watching my daughter who was sleeping and not making much noise she may be mute. I don't know what is going to happen in the future to my daughter she could be blind or mute or completely healthy. But I won’t know right now and then I saw my daughter reach out her hand and I went over and touch it and she was sleeping again she knows I'm there for her and will protect her from trouble and harm. 

She will need all the strength to grow and develop but I don't know how and the doctor came in and saw her body and it looked much stronger and she was growing. The doctor came and said the blood adoption makes her your daughter and she is here for a reason she may have a rough start but she could be completely healthy as she gets older. I was back in the room and then I decided to go exploring the hospital and the room had a lock that no one could get in and I went over to the gift shop and picked up a toy for my daughter when she is out of the NICU. The only way she will be out of the NICU is when she can regulate everything and then I went out to the garden and sat and thought about things. 

After I was done I went back to my daughter it was late afternoon by this point and I wanted to be around her. I got back and went into the room and my daughter was crying very softly and I went over and touched her and she settled down. It was our bond she could feel me not being in the room so she was scared and she has not opened her eyes yet but she is growing and developing. 

Sheik and the others were with there babies and Sheik invited Zelda to come visit and she would be over later to give us an update on the newcomers in the tournament. After we all ate dinner Zelda came over to visit and she saw the baby Sheik adopted and they talked for a while and then she came over and saw my daughter and said she will grow to be healthy but it will take some time to get the weight up. After that Zelda told us about the newcomers and one was a decedent of mine and her friend and they wanted to meet me and Zelda told them in three months and then she told about the other newcomers. 

After she was done she went home and we were still watching over our babies and the doctors are weighting her everyday and she had gained some of the weight. She is about more than her birth weight now from getting the food she still is on the smaller side. She is wetting many diapers and that tells me she is on a good track but not weighting a lot at birth is hard and then we all got ready to get some sleep she has heat under her to keep her warm she was cold and soon we will be able to take her home. 

I got ready for bed and said good night to everyone and they said goodnight back and good night diary talk to you tomorrow and tell you more about my daughter and how she is growing and developing and she is sleeping again and her body is getting the help it needs and I can’t wait to meet the newcomers in three months and tomorrow I may have a letter from my wife and sister well good night and talk to you tomorrow and tell you about every thing tomorrow.


	3. Day three in the hospital for the babies and Marth gives Cloud the role of godfather and Cloud adopts his own daughter named Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth leaves the hospital for a little bit to go get stuff for his daughter and while he is gone his daughter gets really upset and cries for him and he comes back and Ike tells him that his daughter wouldn't settle down until he touched her and Cloud is her godfather and adopts his own daughter named Emerald.

Dear diary, today is day three in the hospital and my daughter is still on the breathing machine and other things to help her keep warm and eat. She looks like she is growing and developing and the doctor comes in and checks on her she has lost weight but its water weight. She is getting food and they have her with heat on her body because she gets cold very easily and she can’t be out of her safe place and she is being watched all the time.

The nurses come in and I'm allowed to touch her hand and she does know I'm here for her but if I leave she gets all scared because of our bond and today I got a letter. My sister wrote to me and told me that she is really cute and tiny and someday can’t wait to meet her and my wife loved her also but wanted her own kid also. My daughter is a future princess and queen one day and she may get a brother in the future but right now I need to focus on her and make sure she grows and gains weight and can leave the NICU in three months and I think she will she is growing. The doctor saw that she is making really good improvements and he said she is still needing to be in an incubator but when she can move out we can think about going back to the mansion.

I got clothes and a car seat and other things ready for her and all the triplets will share a room until they get much older. Today for a little bit I'm going to leave the hospital to go get some more clothes and some clothes for my daughter. I hope she will not cry and just sleep for a while until I get back but I won’t know and I don't know her size she was born at about 25 to 26 weeks and is called a micro-premie and she will need smaller clothes. 

I went to the store and picked up some baby clothes and hats and booties for her feet and stuff for her hands and then went over and got some toys and books to read to her. I went and checked out my stuff and got me some more new clothes and then I had to get diapers and bottles and the doctor will help me with the right formula and food later on in her life and then I realized I needed to be back at the hospital. I got back and touched her hand and she stopped crying softly she was scared and didn't know were I was and that was what I was feeling through the bond. Then Ike came over to me and said the doctors and nurses were in here and they were trying to calm her down she was crying and whimpering a lot. 

The doctor and nurse came back in and saw me and said why did you leave to get some things and they saw new stuff for my daughter and they said that will be good when you get to leave I won’t know her size for a while. I got preemie clothes and diapers but she could grow over time and then the doctors said for the first months we will be subtracting from her original due date. The doctors left and I went back to watching my daughter and she was sleeping again and I found out she is growing in body weight with my presence and I left for a little bit and the others have gone out to get food and clothes for their babies.

I went over to see Frost and Keran and they were growing very well also and Samus said for a baby he is very happy and he is in not in an incubator neither is Frost they are keeping up their body heat and weight. They may get to go home soon and so will Samus and Sheik and then the three of us will get to leave soon in three months. I went back over to my daughter and held her hand and she is settled down but I worry about her when I leave our bond won’t let us be apart for more then a few minuets before she starts whimpering. 

She settled when she saw me and relaxed and I can notice that she is really good at moving around she loves my voice and tries to get near me. The nurse comes back in and gives my daughter some more food and medicine and then checked her over and my daughter was whimpering and I went over and help her hand and she calmed down so the nurse could finish her work. They weighted her and she has gain about a pound and half so she was a half a pound now she is a full pound and half and our bond is helping her grow.

Ike and the others were back and they had clothes for their babies also and then we all sat around and talked for a while and then ate some dinner and the others were growing also and after we got done with dinner. I was reading to my daughter with one of the books I got and she was listening and she had developed a lot of senses and that it was getting late and around nine we all got ready for bed and went to sleep for the night. the next morning I woke up to my daughter being weighted but still in her incubator and she was sleeping this morning and she was a very happy baby but didn't like being touched. 

She only liked it when I touched her and she went back to sleep after I got her settled back down and then the nurse left and had taken some blood work. then the doctor came in and said she is doing pretty good and you being here and she is growing and her organs are growing really well and her lungs have developed more but she will still need the medical attention. then the doctor left to check on other babies and the last one that was due to come in had come and she had green hair and eyes. I wonder who she would be adopted by and then I went over to my daughter and she was sleeping and her eyes still hadn't opened yet.

But I know in the next three months they will open and we will be out of here before we know it and we just have to wait and she is growing and I don't know how she grew in the womb with the mom not taking care of her. I left the room for a little bit to use the restroom and go take a shower and get some lunch and when I got back Meta Knight and Kirby were near our room and I let them in. They came to see my daughter and they brought a new friend along and his name was Cloud and he came over and saw my daughter and then went to the main part of the NICU and saw the baby with green hair and eyes and adopted her. Cloud came back and was holding his baby and he named her Emerald. He brought her over to see my daughter and then my daughter wanted to open her eyes and couldn't yet and then the fist came and hit the side of the incubator and the Doctor came in and said that is a new reaction and then the others were crying and they all settled down but I think I figured it out and it was the elements in their natural form helping the babies grow.

I asked Cloud to stay for dinner and Meta Knight said maybe we should switch the godfather role and give it to Cloud and I said sure and Cloud was going to be my daughters new godfather and Cloud accepted the role. Cloud decided to stay for dinner and we all got to talking and said that you will stay in the room that master hand is putting aside for us and Cloud said yes it has rooms for all six of us and our babies and the six will share a room at first but when they get older they will have all connecting rooms so that they are never apart from each other and Cloud told me that my daughters hair was really pretty and she was going to be beautiful as she grew up and we all sat down for dinner and Emerald was taken to where Samus and Keran were in the room and was set up there. After dinner was done we all were reading to our kids and she is under a blanket in her incubator and it dims the light in the room and my daughter can hear me but not respond to me just yet and then around nine the lights were turned off and we all got ready for bed and I said good night to everyone and good night diary.


	4. Marth gets to bring his daughter home from the hospital and the first day and night home from the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth gets to bring his daughter home from the hospital and he tell all about how no one can see the babies or touch them until they are a year old and a nurse taught Marth everything he would need to learn how to take care of his daughter and Marth is going to get a book on sign language because his daughter would be nonverbal as she gets older he also got to see her eyes for the first time and they were really pretty

Dear Diary Well the three months have passed and my daughter has grown so much that she opened her eyes and I got to see them for the first time and they were really pretty. She is almost ready to go home and she has met almost all the milestones and she can keep her body heat and has gained weight and got out of the incubator and was in a regular baby bed that they use for full term babies.

She is about 6 pounds now and she loves to move around and no sickness has happened and she can leave the NICU and go to her new home for the first time and she is small but has gained weight to go home and I got a fresh diaper on her and one of her new outfits and the hat and booties and the doctor gave me the formula to use and how to get in the store. The doctor gave her one last check up before we left and told me that I could take her home and i got her in the carseat with a blanket over her and we left the room and all the others left the room also. Master hand came over with a mini van and we all loaded up and went back to the mansion and the six of us were very happy to be going back to the mansion and when we got back we all got out and started to go inside. 

Master Hand came in and told everyone to back off because of the babies and they can’t be touched until they are about a year old and everyone went to train. We got to our new room and settled the babies in the bassinets and then rested on our beds we still had two months to go on the tournament but that would give us really good bonding time with our babies and my daughter was sleeping right now but she would be hungry soon. My daughter woke up and was hungry so I gave her some food and she wanted to be held and I did and she is doing well after getting out of the hospital. 

We were bonding with our babies and my daughter is loving that she can be held now and her skin is better now and the nurse showed me how to give her a bath and how to put lotion on the skin. I got to do the same in return and also she gave me very detailed instructions on changing my daughters diaper and I have put hand covers on her hands and also clipped her nails so she doesn't hurt her skin. Her eyes are really beautiful and they are gold with silver accents and she loves to be held and read to she has grown and she weights a little bit more and she is only about a week from being out of the hospital and no one can come into our room. Master hand made it so that no one can see us until the start of the tournament and we can keep our babies safe and not let them get exposed to any germs and infections. 

We have very safe soap for the babies and laundry detergent its all scent free to protect their skin and we have a separate washer and dryer that our clothes go to. My daughter is sleeping right now she is awake for a few hours but sleeps a lot that is good and when she is awake I feed her and change her diaper and then read to her. All the babies are sleeping right now and we are just sitting around and talking while the babies sleep and we are all bonding very well with our babies. 

My daughter woke up and I went over and gave her some food and changed her diaper and then held her for a little while and she has a crib but right now she will stay in a bassinet. We are going to see the nursery today and show our babies and I took my daughter into the nursery with the other following and it was very pretty and each crib had different colors and then all the walls were different colors and my daughters was a rainbow. 

Ike’s son Keahi was red and links daughter was blue Sheik son was frost colored and then Samus son was gray blue and the last one was green for Clouds daughter Emerald. Master hand can come in and see the babies but he always washes his hands and then comes in and I told him thank you for the nice nursery and that the babies will love it when they are older. Master hand saw me holding my daughter and saw how pretty she looked and her eyes were beautiful and he said how is she doing since coming home from the hospital. We are really protect them and use unscented products on them and they are doing very well and the hand covers are to protect them from hurting their skin and getting sick. We are really protected to make sure they don't get any germs in their bodies we don't want to run them back to the hospital when we just got out. 

It was time for dinner and I put my daughter down after feeding her and then got my dinner and started eating and all the babies were sleeping again. We all sat down and started eating dinner and talking for a while and Sheik said that the babies besides their rough start are really doing well and I said yes they will grow up healthy. then I remember something in a message I got when I adopted my daughter they will be a big help in the last tournament and they will not speak as they get older but they can make sounds. who gave me the message and what were they saying to me about all the kids and they won’t be able to talk and then we may be up for most of the night.

The babies were still sleeping and then we went over to them and got by them and I found a book on sign language and was starting to learn it because of the future. we need to learn and then getting them in to daycare and preschool will be hard but we will do it and we will need to tell the teachers that our kids will be nonverbal and sign language is going to be a big thing. then two hours later the babies were awake again and we fed them and changed their diapers and then we read to them again and were holding them and they liked all the contact and my daughter was very happy to be rocked. 

We held them for while and then all the babies went back to sleep and we all got ready for bed also because we were all tired and needed the sleep but I know we won’t sleep through the night yet because the babies will be up at all hours for food and cuddles and diaper changes. Well, diary good night I will tell you more tomorrow and how our first night went at home without all the doctors and nurses.


	5. Marth talks about the first night home with his daughter and then the second full day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is talking about the first night home with the babies and the second full day at the mansion and how his daughter has a routine and how the routine goes during the day and then her first check up is the next day and Marth sings a song to his daughter in Japanese

Dear Diary, Last night the babies did really well and we did get some sleep but some of the night we were feeding them and changing their diapers. They are eating about two to three ounces and we have them on a very special formula that has all the nutrients in it and my daughter had about eight wet diapers last night and I used music to help her sleep for the night. She is eating and growing and when she woke up I gave her some more food the doctor told me that she would need bottles all night and day because of her weight at birth and in a few days I will be taking her for a check up and her first vaccination and all the kids are going also and we will also get a weight check. I called our doctor to tell him that I was going to bring her in and he said yes and we made the appointment. My daughter is awake again and Master Hand came into the room and asked do you need a ride and I said yes but not until tomorrow and Master Hand said I will make sure that the smashers stay away. 

I said thank you and its to protect the babies right now and my daughter especially she was the weakest one out of the three and Master Hand said yes he went over and saw her and thought she was very cute and she was wrapped up in a blanket to keep her warm. I don't have blankets in her bassinet at night because of her getting hurt and no pillows or any stuffed animals either. She was very happy to see me and I picked her up and held her against my chest. 

She wasn't hungry or need a diaper change she just wanted to be held at the time and thats what I was going to do and I was holding her until she went to sleep and then I carefully put her back in the bassinet. I went and got a shower and cleaned up after the hospital and then went over and started talking to my friends and their babies were sleeping also and we sat and talked for a little while and I told them about my friend Roy and how he might be back this tournament and new people and Cloud said this is my first time in the tournament. 

I said nice I have been in two tournaments and the third one we don't talk about because it was not a good tournament and then the babies were awake again. I went over to my daughter and gave her some more food and held her while feeding her and before I give her the bottle I rub my finger around her mouth with the formula on it and she takes it. After she had enough to drink I burped her and then brushed her gums not to leave anything behind she feels a little bit heaver than when we left the hospital and I hope she is gaining weight. 

After I was done feeding her and I played with her hands and feet and she loved it and was responding to all my touches and I was quietly singing a song to her in my native language and Cloud knew the language it was Japanese. My daughter fell asleep again and I changed her diaper before putting her back in the bassinet and she wrapped up to keep warm. It was close to dinner time after I got everything done and I made sure to take my laundry to the chute and it went to our washer and dryer and I went down and got it all cleaned up and my daughters clothes and booties and hats and other things. I went back up stairs with all the clean laundry and folded it and put it away and when I got back my daughter was awake and wanting to be held again it has been about two hours and I went over and held her skin to skin it was good for her. 

After I got done I changed her diaper again and that it was the fourth diaper and put on a fresh outfit for her and fresh hat and booties and more hand socks. She loved the new outfit and I started reading to her in my native language and also some english so she could know both languages but she love the Japanese and was starting to pick it up she is still so small and needs more weight but she might be slowly gaining it and she is still a little bit thin and it might be natural. 

She was hungry again and I gave her some more food and she ate but stopped and then started eating again and she didn’t finish the bottle but she almost finished it and that was really good for me. I recored the amount for the doctor so he could see if she was gaining the weight and she didn't need to go back to the hospital but we won’t know until tomorrow.

Then she needed a diaper change and she is pooping normally and everything is normal she has eaten food and is wetting her diapers and then after she was changed she wanted to be held and I was holding her without the blanket. I was playing with her and it was good for her brain growth and dinner came and I had her with me and I was eating and she was watching me eat and was trying to reach out to grab the food and I pushed her hand back and told her no she can’t eat this yet. She was unhappy and started whimpering and I calmed her down and told her when you get older you will be able to try the food and she went back to playing with her hands. 

Cloud was watching me and said she is very playful and wants to see everything and when all the babies are sleeping they are in some light to tell their bodies to sleep at night and my daughter is starting to get a routine down and I will give her a bath later tonight and sing to her. She is very playful and then I took her over to see her brother and sister and they all cooed at each other and then when we got to Frost and Keahi she cooed at them and then it was Emeralds turn and she tried to touch her and I didn't let her. 

But it was weird that she felt really connected to all the babies and her brother and sister she had tried to touch them also and then Emerald was the weird connection. Cloud picked up Emerald and brought her over to us and my daughter touched her and may a noise in joy and she was happy. Ike and Link brought their babies over and my daughter touched them also and made noise in joy I need to figure out what is going on with her and why she is making joyful noises but that would be answered later. Then I realized something she is gaining new skills as she is growing and developing and she is showing moods and I have not seen angry yet and other emotions but sadness and happiness are two she is showing all the time. then it was time to get the babies off to bed its about seven in the evening and they need all the sleep they can get and I made sure to feed my daughter before bed and also make sure her diaper doesn't need to be changed. 

She got a diaper change and everyday I keep a record of how many diapers and it’s about seven right now and then I gave her a very gentle bath with unscented soap and dried her really well and then rocked her to sleep and said good night and gave her a kiss after getting her in a fresh outfit and wrapped up in a blanket. I left the bassinet and went off to talk to my friends and all the babies were sleeping I thought about it and removed the blanket so she didn't get hurt and then around nine it was our bed time and we all went to sleep for the night and I told everyone good night and good night to you diary.


	6. Marth takes his daughter to the doctor for her first check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth writes about the first doctors appointment for his daughter and how well she is growing and developing and she doesn't like to be touch by anyone but her daddy right now but that will change in the future and also Marth says she is going to be very adventurous as she gets older

Dear Diary, Today is my daughters first check up with the doctor and I hope she will let him touch her she didn't like anyone besides me touching her in the hospital and the nurses had to touch her and she didn't like it. I need to get her ready for the day and she is awake and hungry and I gave her food and then got her in a fresh outfit after changing her diaper she was up some of the night for food and a diaper change. Her food right now is a bottle with special formula and also lots of vitamins and other nutrients that are helping her grow and develop. Then after she was ready I picked her up and carried her over to the table and sat down and ate some breakfast and she was resting in my arms. 

After breakfast was done It was time to get going to the doctors and I got her settled in her carseat with a blanket over her and everyone else was ready. Master Hand came to our room and we covered the babies with the visors on the carseats and we all left and Master hand had told anyone in the hall to go train and they all left. Then we got to the car and got all the kids settled in and went over to the doctor and we got into the waiting room and the nurse called me over. 

I picked up my daughter and the nurse said put her on the scale to be weighted and when we left the hospital she was six pounds she had put on some weight and was about 9 pounds now. Then the nurse took me to a room and did her vitals and they were all normal and she told me the doctor would be in soon and our doctor from the hospital came in and said hi to her and went over and touched her and she didn't like that. I went over and touched her and she calmed down and then the doctor checked her over and said she is growing like we want her to. I gave him all the information that I had been writing down and he said that is all good and I don't see any signs of illness. He listened to her heart and found it was nice and strong and her lungs also and she will be on the smaller side as she grows but eating right now is very good we won’t know the future until later on and she still might need a feeding tube. 

I told him I hold her and she wants what I eat and then I tell her no and she settles back down. She is going to be very adventurous as she gets older and she loves to coo and make noises and she loves her brother and sister and all the other babies. She still doesn't like to be touched only by me right now and the doctor said that is normal she knows that you're the one taking care of her. 

We are all strangers in her eyes and he carefully touched her skin and said when she is nine weeks old you don't have to keep the hand socks on her skin will get better. Then she wanted some food and started whimpering and the doctor said go ahead it will give me a chance to see how much she eats. I pulled out a ready made bottle and gave it to her and the doctor was watching and after she ate almost all the bottle she was done and then I wrote it down and then I burped her. The doctor took the bottle and measured out how much was left and he told me that she was really good with the bottle.

After feeding her and running to the restroom and changing her and the doctor took the diaper and saw it was very wet. heHe said to me she need one shot today and the nurse brought in the shot and the doctor gave it very carefully to her. After the shot we were done and he told me to come back in a month for the next shot and checkup but she is doing very well for her age right now and I put her back in the carseat and left and went over to the front desk and set up the next appointment. Then everyone else was done and got their appointments set up also and Master hand came back and we got in the car and buckled the babies in their carseats and we all said that we had good appointments. 

That is good and they all got shots and then all the babies were sleeping right now and when we got back to the mansion Crazy hand was keeping the smashers away and we went back to our room. When we got there I put my daughter in her bassinet and let her get some sleep and then went over to talk and I told that my daughter had put on some weight and gained about three pound which is good for her right now. 

Then I was talking about how to do the tournament and take care of our babies they were born May 25 and it was the start of august and the tournament would start in October and we still had some time. Sheik told me when one of us is not battling they will be watching the babies and Meta Knight and Kirby will be helping out also and Zelda because she was one of the people to come visit. Then around three my daughter was awake and hungry and needed a diaper change and I changed her diaper first then gave her some food. 

She almost ate her full bottle again and then I played with her and she loved it and its almost has been a week since she was out of the hospital and she will be about 2 weeks next week and she will be a little bit older and then before the tournament she will be just a little bit older and when the tournament ends next year she will be a full year. I can’t wait to see what milestones she will be able to do as she gets older and will she walk. Maybe someday talk but I won’t know until she is much older and more able to do things besides eat sleep and not play much. But I know as she grows she will want to play more and see people but I know she is not wanting anyone to touch her right now besides me and that is how it’s going to be for the first year. 

I know my decedent wants to meet me but she will have to wait two months for that because no one is allowed to visit us for a while. My daughter is listening to me sing for her and also wanting to play for a little bit and as she gets older I will get her different toys and books right now I’m reading books to her that are for her age. Then it was dinner time for me and my daughter and I got her bottle ready and fed her dinner and ate my dinner also and my daughter ate most of her bottle and was getting nutrients that she needed. After dinner was done I burped her and gave her a diaper change and she went back to sleep for evening and I knew the shot had made her very sleepy and that was going to be good so that she could grow and develop more. 

I went and talked to my friends for a while all the babies were sleeping right now. Then after some talking I got my sketch book and started drawing my daughter and all her features and I have been training in the room we are in. We have a very special training room and we can train when our babies are sleeping and I been doing that while my daughter sleeps in the afternoon. 

Around nine the babies were wake again and hungry and I got my daughters bottle ready and warmed on the stove and then went over to her and gave her the bottle and she drank a lot of the bottle. when she was done it was time for a diaper change and more reading and playing with her and she was really happy to have the attention and I was speaking in Japanese to her and she loved the language and then grabbed my finger and played with it. she was so small and I had a bigger hand to play with and she is plenty warm now and she loves to be held only by me. 

But over the time I will aways worry about her and how she is growing and changing and we will see in two months how much more weight she will put on. She was tired again and I rocked her to sleep and made sure to check her diaper before bed and it was clean and she has done a lot of diapers today and then I put her back in her bassinet and say good night to her and then I go get ready for bed myself and say good night to every one and good night diary.


	7. Marth talks about his daughter being two months old and that they are planning a meet and greet when the babies are older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have gone by since the babies were born and the tournament is still going on and Marth is talking about how his daughter is g growing and changing and Marth and Lucina talk for a little bit and when the babies are older Marth wants to do a meet and greet with the smashers.

Dear Diary, two months have gone by and my daughter has really grown and changed in the months and today starts the tournament and I get to battle today and my daughter will be watching. Master hand is going to watch the smasher in the room to make sure no one can touch the babies. We will do a meet and greet when they are a little bit older but we will have to wait until they are closer to a year. I got my daughter up and ready and she is not wearing her hand socks anymore and she was in a carrier that I had for her. I had a diaper bag with bottles and diapers and some toys to keep her calm and some books and then we left the room after breakfast and I had my sword with me and my gear and I had it all on. 

My daughter was touching everything and then went to touch the sword and it didn't reject her and that was when I found the blood adoption gave her some of my ability. She gave some of elemental power which is a multi power so when she gets older she would be able to control all element. Then we got to the battles and all the smashers were very happy to see us out of our room with our babies.

I went over and sat down and my daughter was hungry and I gave her some food it was her bottle and she started getting very curious about the room. She didn't like the smells but was hearing the fighting going on and soon it would be my turn and I would give her over to Sheik to watch and Zelda would be in the area to keep people away.

I went off to my battle and Sheik took my daughter and showed her that I was battling and then put her back in the carrier. She loved to watch me battle and She can't make much noise yet but she is learning and she is very cute about it. When my battle was over I went back to her and took her from sheik and I saw she had fallen asleep and I was watching the rest of my friends battle and then when the battles were done I took my daughter to the lounge to let her sleep for a while and then Lucina my decedent came in to see my daughter and talk to me and I was very nervous. 

Then Sheik came in and said lets go we have another battle soon and we left and Lucina was upset that she didn't get to talk to me or see my daughter but it was for protection. when we got back to the battles I saw that Sheik and I had to battle one more time today so I gave my daughter to Cloud and he was hold both his daughter and my daughter and was giving them some food to eat. They were eating different formulas but Cloud went to the restroom and changed both diapers and my daughter wanted to be played with and Cloud was speaking pure Japanese and my daughter loves it. 

When they got back my battle was going on and my daughter was taking a nap again and Zelda was keeping people away and Samus was watching Frost and her son their elements are darkness and ice. Emeralds is earth and Ike’s son and Links daughter is fire and water and my daughter can use all elements and that will show later on as they get older and can develop their elements later on. Later on after my battle was done I saw my old friend Roy I would talk him later and I went over to Cloud and got my daughter and held her and she was awake and hungry again.

Around six it was time for dinner and I gave my daughter a bottle after we all got back to our room and sat down and ate my dinner and she was happy to be back in my arms. she also knew who her godfather was and she loved being around Emerald and Frost and that she was also really connected to her brother and sister. when I gave her to her godfather I made sure she wasn't touched much but the doctor told me that her godfather could touch her and so could her godmother they were around her since she was in the NICU so they know how to be careful. 

After we were all done with dinner I was reading to my daughter and playing with her and I know I need to talk to Lucina because she is my decedent and I made her sad today with leaving the room. Master hand came into the room and asked me if I would talk to Lucina she has been wanting to have a conversation with me and I said yes but let me put my daughter down for a little bit. Then I got my daughters carrier and put her in it and then left the room and went to the lounge and Lucina was all ready there and I sat down but a little farther away from her. 

Master Hand said that is about as good as we are going to get right now and he stayed in the room. Lucina was talking to me about her homeland and how she learn about me from history books and I was quiet. My daughter was very quiet also and she might be sleeping and I checked on her and she was and that was really good. Lucina started to come over to see my daughter and I started getting really scared and Master hand stopped her and said not right now look over and she saw that I was very scared and my daughter was feeling it also. Then we left the room and Lucina asked what was that all about to Master hand and I heard him tell her that I’m very nervous to have people around my daughter right now and that she was born very early. 

When I got back to the room it was time to get the babies off to bed and we got them in their bassinets and rocked them to sleep for the night. Then we got off to bed ourselves and over the night my daughter woke up and I fed her and took care of her and changed her diaper and then went back to sleep for the rest of the night and good night diary. But taking care of my daughter is really fun and she loves to hear my voice in my native language is she back asleep for the night and she wakes up every two hours for food and a diaper change and the sleep schedule will last like this for the next four months then her body will get into a better routine and eventually she will be a year and that will make it so much fun to see what she can do as she gets older and I have a trip planed for next year when the tournament ends so that she can see where we live and my sister and wife. She will probably be very curious about everything and everyone and that should make it a very fun trip and also meeting the other smashers for the first time next year when she is a little bit older and bigger.


	8. Marth tells in the diary that his daughter is six months old now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth tells in his diary that his daughter is six months old now and is eating some solids and he tell about her teething and putting things in her mouth and she is also going to be mute but is learning english and Japanese that is Marth's home language and she picks it up really well and she is gaining weight for her age and she is still drinking a bottle

Dear Diary, Well a big milestone and that my daughter is about 6 months now and she has made really great progress growing and developing and she is more aware of her surroundings. She is really getting everything down and she can eat some solids now and she is starting to sit up more and saying dada but really doesn't understand the words. But she is still nervous of everyone besides me and Cloud and Sheik and the others and she is liking being out of the room more and is curious about toys that are in the room and she has tried to go over to them but can't crawl yet but she is learning how to but it will take some time. 

We have gone to the doctor and gotten more shots and she has gained lots of weight for her age and she is still using the bottles and we are giving her extra nutrients to help her keep gaining weight. I'm still battling and my daughter loves to watch me battle and she is sitting on sheiks lap when I'm battling and then I talk to my friends for a little bit. by the time she is a year I will ask the doctor if she can go on a trip to my homeland I hope he says yes but I won’t know until next year. she is developing like a normal baby even though she was born early she was always one step ahead of everything and I think the extra time in the NICU helped.

After todays battles I took my daughter over to the lounge to get some more books that were kid friendly and we sat on a couch and started reading and each time I read a page she watching it and learning about new words. I love reading to her and Cloud comes in with his daughter and the two are babbling in their own made up language and its very fun to see and hear what they are trying to say but I know they are not saying anything really they are not speaking and making more sounds but some sound like words. 

I did make sure to give her lunch and some solid and formula she is not going in to daycare just yet we are waiting until she is a year and she is more ready to go to daycare then when she is a little bit older she will go to preschool and school but that is when she is ready to go and we will still have the fifth tournament to go through and adventures in that and I think with that she may have trauma from it and we are going to meet more people. 

She will get used to people but that will take some time and I hope she will want to meet more people and see more things but I will figure that out over time and she has moved from her bassinet to her crib and we leave the door open every night to keep an eye on the babies because they are still small and I don't want my daughter to get hurt of die from something. 

Around six it was dinner time and she got her bottle and some rice cereal but not too much yet because I don't want to overwhelm her body with food yet and she doesn't eat the rice cereal yet she is more used to the bottle. She was happy to be in my lap and watching me eat my food and she was drinking her bottle and after dinner was done I got her all cleaned up. She was in a new outfit and she looked very nice and the doctor told me later on we may need to have the feeding tube because when she gets older she is gaining weight right now but that could all change before she is a year old and I hope it doesn't come to that and she is growing and changing each and everyday. 

She loves when I read books to her in Japanese because she is getting that language down by hearing it everyday then she will learn english. She may be mute but she also could be very healthy and not have any medical problems and she is very happy right now because I'm reading to her and holding her. 

At eight it was time to get my daughter off to bed to keep the routine in place and I took her over to her crib after changing her diaper and put her on her back and she fell asleep right away. I have a baby monitor on her and also have video on her so I will know if something is wrong with her overnight and I gave her a hug and kiss and said good night and left the room and turned on my equipment. I got ready for bed myself and said good night to everyone then went to sleep and everyone else was fast asleep also well good night diary.


	9. Marth writes about his daughter being six months old and making more milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about how his daughter is six month now and making some more milestones and she is eating some more solids and is learning new words and Marth speaks in Japanese a lot for his daughter she loves to watch her dad battle and Marth will read to her and He talked about his daughter and how she is babbling to Clouds daughter

Dear Diary, Well a big milestone and that my daughter is about 6 months now and she has made really great progress growing and developing and she is more aware of her surroundings. She is really getting everything down and she can eat some solids now and she is starting to sit up more and saying dada but really doesn't understand the words. But she is still nervous of everyone besides me and Cloud and Sheik and the others and she is liking being out of the room more and is curious about toys that are in the room and she has tried to go over to them but can't crawl yet but she is learning how to but it will take some time. 

We have gone to the doctor and gotten more shots and she has gained lots of weight for her age and she is still using the bottles and we are giving her extra nutrients to help her keep gaining weight. I'm still battling and my daughter loves to watch me battle and she is sitting on sheiks lap when I'm battling and then I talk to my friends for a little bit. by the time she is a year I will ask the doctor if she can go on a trip to my homeland I hope he says yes but I won’t know until next year. she is developing like a normal baby even though she was born early she was always one step ahead of everything and I think the extra time in the NICU helped. 

After todays battles I took my daughter over to the lounge to get some more books that were kid friendly and we sat on a couch and started reading and each time I read a page she watching it and learning about new words. I love reading to her and Cloud comes in with his daughter and the two are babbling in their own made up language and its very fun to see and hear what they are trying to say but I know they are not saying anything really they are not speaking and making more sounds but some sound like words.

I did make sure to give her lunch and some solid and formula she is not going in to daycare just yet we are waiting until she is a year and she is more ready to go to daycare then when she is a little bit older she will go to preschool and school but that is when she is ready to go and we will still have the fifth tournament to go through and adventures in that and I think with that she may have trauma from it and we are going to meet more people. 

She will get used to people but that will take some time and I hope she will want to meet more people and see more things but I will figure that out over time and she has moved from her bassinet to her crib and we leave the door open every night to keep an eye on the babies because they are still small and I don't want my daughter to get hurt of die from something. 

Around six it was dinner time and she got her bottle and some rice cereal but not too much yet because I don't want to overwhelm her body with food yet and she doesn't eat the rice cereal yet she is more used to the bottle. She was happy to be in my lap and watching me eat my food and she was drinking her bottle and after dinner was done I got her all cleaned up. She was in a new outfit and she looked very nice and the doctor told me later on we may need to have the feeding tube because when she gets older she is gaining weight right now but that could all change before she is a year old and I hope it doesn't come to that and she is growing and changing each and everyday. 

She loves when I read books to her in Japanese because she is getting that language down by hearing it everyday then she will learn english. She may be mute but she also could be very healthy and not have any medical problems and she is very happy right now because I'm reading to her and holding her. At eight it was time to get my daughter off to bed to keep the routine in place and I took her over to her crib after changing her diaper and put her on her back and she fell asleep right away. I have a baby monitor on her and also have video on her so I will know if something is wrong with her overnight and I gave her a hug and kiss and said good night and left the room and turned on my equipment. I got ready for bed myself and said good night to everyone then went to sleep and everyone else was fast asleep also well good night diary.


	10. Marth's daughter is seven months now and talking about the new milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about in his diary that his daughter is seven months now and some of the milestones that come along with it and he tells in his diary that she is afraid of people and she is trying to crawl but can't get very far yet and she loves to play with a mirror toy

Dear Diary, Another month has passed and all the babies are seven months now and they are learning new skills and my daughter is still gaining weight and growing bigger and she loves when she can be out of the room more. My daughter even thought she is gaining the weight she looks on the thinner side and smaller side that is because of the blood adoption she will be thinner through me and smaller because of her early birth but she is loving all the sounds and sights and I get to take her outside for a very little bit. She loves the outside and the doctor said the fresh air is good for her but we are not out too long so she doesn't get sick or hurt and we keep her covered when we are out of the room but still let her breathe and she is very happy and she makes lots of noise like cooing and giggling she does look at her toys. 

She is starting to crawl but not very far yet but she has looked at people and things and none of the smashers have seen her face yet Zelda and Master Hand and Meta Knight and Kirby they get to come in and visit our room. They have seen how big she has gotten and that she can track their movements and she is really good tracking my face and movements but still not crawling very far to me. By nine months she should be really crawling and playing more and maybe playing peak a boo and other games and she is loving the attention. 

Zelda and Master Hand and Meta Knight and Kirby never try to touch her and she loves the play mat on the ground and the mirror that is with the play mat. She loves to see herself in the mirror and Zelda said to me that she is really pretty. When the babies are closer to a year we will show them off to the other smashers and then they can see how pretty the babies have all gotten but my daughter is still afraid of everyone that is not me or our little group and Kirby has become her friend and she tries to crawl over to him but can’t fully get over to Kirby. She does have smaller clothes and things because of her early birth and she has grown into a few bigger sizes. 

After we were done in our room we went off to do our daily battles and I was carrying my daughter who was covered up and we got to the battle area and it was time to watch the battles for the day. My battles were later in the afternoon and I could watch Sheiks battles and I have her son on my lap covered and my daughter is covered also and no one can get near us so they are safe for now and they are watching the matches. I know my daughter wants down to go crawling around and I told her no and when we get back to our room she can because of the floor its full of germs that could hurt her and make her really sick to be back in the hospital. At noon it was lunch time and I fed my daughter and Frost a bottle one that was his formula and my daughter has different formula from what the others are drinking. 

The doctor recommended this formula until she is a year old and then she can have lots more food and milk for the first time. She loves to try to grab at my food but I still have to tell her no and she starts crying and then I calm her down and say when your older and more towards a year princess and she did settle down and went back to her bottle she is growing so much and we see the doctor at nine months for a check up and she has been back to the doctor and gotten more shots. 

We all got our flu shot when we were there so we are not sick around the babies and she was really tired after her doctor visit and she had gained weight that she needed and she is a little bit heaver than before but still thin and light. the doctor was still a little bit concerned but she is eating food and then the afternoon came and it was time for my battles and the babies were in their cribs sleeping for their afternoon naps. Sheik and Samus were watching them and Meta Knight had no battles so he was helping out and Kirby also. When I got done with my battles for the day I saw my daughter back in the vip room where the smashers could watch the battles. I went over and Sheik gave her to me and she was very happy to see me and she is making words and sounds mostly gibberish and nothing that she will say just yet. 

She may talk more as she gets older and it was dinner time so our group went back to our room to eat dinner because of all the smashers in the cafeteria. we will join them when all the babies are a year old and we will still need to show them off and I need to write another letter to my sister and wife about how big my daughter has gotten and show them an updated picture. Master Hand came in and helped me take a new picture and then I wrote the letter and sent it off and went back to feeding my daughter and she was taking her bottle very well and some solid food but more of the bottle. 

She loves me reading to her and I got a book and started reading to her in Japanese and she loved it and also I did some reading in english. She understands both languages but she still loves to hear the Japanese and not a lot of english so she may speak more Japanese than english but she could speak both languages and that will be very cool. After dinner was done it was more playtime until nine and then we got them off for bed for the night and my daughter was falling asleep. 

I took her into her crib and put her on her back and started singing to her and she loved it and then she went to sleep and I gave her a kiss and hug goodnight and left the room but not before turning on the monitors. She is doing much better sleeping through the night and I don't get woken up as much as she was younger. But she does every once and while wake up and I get her back to sleep and some of the smashers are very curious about the crying in our room and then they realized it's the infants and they are babies anymore they are infants now and soon toddlers and I turned on my monitors and then said goodnight to everyone and good night diary and went to sleep.


	11. Marth talks about his daughter eight months old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks in the diary today that his daughter is eight months old now and she is learning new things and she is chewing on blocks and Marth talks about how his daughter goes and watches the battles and makes lots of noise during the battles

Dear Diary, My daughter is now eight months old and she has gained a lot more skills and she is crawling a little bit more and that is a very good milestone for me. she has gained a lot more weight than before and the doctor is very happy with her progress but she is still thin and I think before she is a year old she will be on a feeding tube to help her stomach grow. She is light when I pick her up and we are in the month of January now she is five months away from all the babies being a year. the doctor told me I could take my daughter on a trip to my homeland but only for a few weeks and that would give me sometime to see my wife and sister. but I don't want to risk exposing her to anything that could harm her and make her sick. She will be happy to be out of the mansion but I worry that she won't like my wife and sister and she will be afraid of them and all the people in my homeland. She has developed a fear of people that are not in our group and Zelda and Meta Knight don't count because they knew her right after she was born. 

She doesn't like to be around a lot of people and that is the same fear I have because she was born early and I don't want her to get sick at all. that is why we are watching the battles we are separated from the other smashers until the babies are a year old and then they will be in the toddler stage. my daughter is not crawling everywhere yet but we did baby proof the room so when they are all mobil they don't get into anything and make a big mess. 

We keep the room very clean and everything is off the floor I have seen my daughter try to put things in her mouth and I have to tell her no and take it away from her. She gets mad and starts to cry but she settles down and I tell her that only food goes in our mouths and she understands and I say it in Japanese and english she understands the Japanese better than the english. She calms down and I put her on her mat and she plays for a while and I also have music on for her and she loves it and pretty soon I can give her a stuffed animal. But that will have to wait until she closer to a year old and that she will be able also to have blankets and pillows in her crib and a stuffed animal but we have to wait a while until the doctor tells me that my daughter can have the things in her crib.

I got a letter from my sister and wife and my sister loves the pictures of my daughter and she said send some more as she grows and develops into a toddler she told me that she can’t wait to see her this summer and me either and she said we will be really careful around her and she might be afraid of us at the start but then warm up to us. I was really happy to hear that and that my wife wanted to meet her also and was going to be really careful around her but she still wanted a child of her own too but that would happen later on my daughter wanted to be picked up. I went over to my daughter and picked her up and she tried to get the paper out of my hand to see and I told her no and she was still grabbing at the paper and I decided to get some big crayons and paper for my daughter to play with. 

I gave her over to Sheik and went out of our room and to the store and got crayons that she couldn't put into her mouth. When I got back I went and took my daughter back and gave her the crayons and some paper and she started playing with the crayons and paper and drawing scribbles and then she shared with all the others and they were very quiet for a while and I got my daughters breakfast ready and then went over and gave it to her. After breakfast was done we went to the battle area and my battles were up first so my daughter would be watching. Also Sheik was keeping her busy with the crayons and paper while some of the battles were going on and then it was my turn and my daughter was watching me battle. She was really happy and was making lots of noise and giggling and then hid in Sheiks arms when I got hit. Then when my battle was done I went over to her and showed her that I was ok and she gave me a hug and it was lunch time. I got her bottle ready and gave it to her and she drank a lot of he bottle. 

After lunch it was time for more battles and I had another one in the afternoon and all the infants were sleeping in their cribs and my daughter was the only one in a stroller in the room were everyone could watch the battles Zelda was keeping an eye on her because she was sleeping and she was behaving herself. I had cheerios for her and other baby snacks because the doctor said to try new foods with her and most of it is mashed up veggies and fruit and she does still get her bottle and she loves the new foods. More often than not she makes a mess with them and I did get a highchair for her and she is eating out of the highchair. She loves to play with her food also and I have to stop her from playing with her food and making a mess. 

She loves to play with some of the toys that I got for her in the 6-8 month category and she makes noise with them and sometimes she plays with blocks and puts them in her mouth again and I have to pull them out they are foam and she can't really hurt them but we do have to wash the toys when they go into her mouth. She loves to play with things and we have lots of different toys for the babies and one toy is the teddy bear that I had gotten her when she was still in the hospital and she loves to play with it and carry it around when she is in the stroller and we haven't left the mansion much yet only to doctors appointments. 

After my afternoon battles were done I went to check on my daughter and she was out of the stroller in Clouds arms with Emerald. They were talking gibberish again and eating some cheerios that Cloud was giving them and then I went over and Cloud gave my daughter to me. I was holding her and she was saying gibberish to me and it also sounded like Japanese and I wonder where she was picking up the language and I remembered that I have been speaking it. Then I took my daughter back to the room we all shared as a group with the stroller and I put the stroller away after getting my daughter out and I put her in the playpen and put a few toys in the playpen. while I went to get her dinner ready and the others were back also and Sheik went over and grabbed my daughter out of the playpen because she was being very noisy with some of the toys and put her down on a blanket and gave her some blocks to play with. Frost was playing with her and they were also trying to chew on the blocks again and Sheik told them no and took the blocks and let them build with them. 

When I got done with her dinner I went over and picked her up and put her in the highchair and had her food right next to me. I started feeding her and putting some of the food on the tray and she played with it and then ate some of it with her hands and it was very yummy for her. She will also need a bath after dinner and it will be very safe soap we still don't use scents in the soaps until the doctor says its ok to use scents but I think about a year but we will see and have to be careful. I'm keep a look out on allergies that my daughter could develop over time and I wont know more until she is a year old because she will not be eating much besides mashed veggies and fruit. 

She does eat some cereal and baby snacks but lots of fruit and veggies and when she is a year we will come back to trying other foods and drinks. I got her out of the highchair and took her over and gave her a bath with not too hot water and mild soap and then got her wrapped up really quick because she can’t be out in the cold air long or she will get sick. After bath time it was time to let them play for a little while then around eight I got my daughter settled into her crib and got a book and read to her and also turned on her music and a nightlight and said good night to her and gave her a hug and kiss goodnight. Then I left the room and went to get ready for bed myself and then I said goodnight to every one and I got in to bed and good night diary.


	12. Marth says in the diary that his daughter is nine months now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about how his daughter is nine months now and she had to go see the doctor and was tired after the shots and she still did eat and Marth finds out his daughter might be allergic to scented soaps

Dear Diary, My daughter is nine months now and today in the morning I have set up a doctors appointment for my daughter and she will be out of the mansion for a little bit but I have her carseat ready and all the blankets because it will be cold outside and she is ready to go. Sheik and Cloud and Frost and Emerald are going also because they have appointments todays and the babies are getting lots of shots today and my daughter will be very tired afterwards.

The three of us fed our kids and then got them ready for the appointment and Master hand had a car ready for us and we left for the doctors and when we got there we checked in our kids and went over to the waiting room and sat down. My daughter was wanting to crawl around and I had her really well buckled into the carseat so she didn't get hurt. Then the nurse called Me back and I grabbed my daughter and the nurse wanted to weigh her and measure her hight. I still remember from past doctors visits she didn't like the nurses touching her or her doctor and the nurse got the weight with me holding her hand and hight also. 

We went to a room and she had all her vitals checked over and then the nurse left and my daughter was not happy. She didn't like being touched by the nurse and then I gave her bottle for breakfast and some mashed up fruit and veggies and after she was done the doctor came in and I had her cleaned up and the doctor started checking her over and she was very upset and mad and was hitting the doctor or trying to play with the tools. 

I apologized for her hitting him and he said I have seen a lot of it and she is very upset when you’re not holding her or touching her. She loves to be around you and she is very on track for the weight and hight but she is still thin but healthy and her lungs and heart sound good and her skin is looking much better than before and soon you can use scented products. But she may be allergic to certain soaps and other scents but do be careful she could have eczema in the future and perfume she might be allergic to and when you go visit your sister in the summer be really careful and use a sun hat so she doesn't get burned and then the nurse came in with the shots. 

Then I held her while they gave her the shots and then when they were done she was sleeping in my arms she was tired after the shots and she would behave while battles were going on. I will have to wake her up for lunch and then the doctor said she is doing well and maybe by age one she will be able to go to daycare in the mornings for half day to full day sometime she is having trouble being away from you and having other people touch her. She may get over it by when she is more towards a year old but she is only letting her godmother and father touch her also and he left and I set up another appointment for when she was a year old and I got her back in her carseat and waited on my friends.

We all left the doctors office and went back to the mansion and I put my daughter in her crib to get some sleep while I got her lunch ready for the day. When I got done it was time to go get my daughter up and when I went to check on her she was awake again but looked very tired and I picked her up and carried her. She was back asleep and it was about eleven when I brought her over and soon it would be time for my battles and also Sheik and Cloud. When I got her in the stroller and covered she was awake for a little bit but still very tired and the shots had taken made her really sleepy.

I went over to the battle area and got to my seat and it was noon and I gave my daughter her lunch and she ate a lot of it but didn't finish the food. She was asleep after lunch and I went off to my battles and Zelda was watching her and so was Cloud his battles were a little bit later. 

After my first battle I went back and settled into my seat and my daughter was still sleeping and I gave a call to the doctor about it and he said she will be tired today and tomorrow from all the shots that were given. Just make sure she eats her dinner and then she can sleep for the rest of the night and thats what I was going to do after my second battle and Lucina was watching me from her place and I knew she wanted to come over and talk to me. My daughter was in my arms covered but her face was uncovered. 

As the battles went on I saw Sheik done with her two battles and back to her son I went off to my last battle of the day and Lucina was one of my opponents and the other was Robin and Ike and Roy. It was going to be a four way battle with everyman for himself or herself and we battled for a while and I won the battle in the end. When I got out of the arena and went back to the viewing room my daughter was awake and she saw me and stopped crying and whimpering and I came over and Sheik handed her to me and she was calmed down. I got her back in the stroller and took her back to the room I shared with the others. 

Then put her in the play pen and went to get her dinner ready and all the other were back and Ike told me a very fun battle and I said it was very fun and Ike went over and made his son some dinner also. everyone else was making dinner for their kids and our dinner was up and then I got my daughter out of the playpen and put her in the highchair and started feeding her and she was still tired. 

But she was hungry also and she ate all her dinner and drank her bottle and then she took some of the food and started playing with it and I realized she had gotten her energy back and she was playing. After dinner was done I put on an infant movie and she was loving it because she could be in my lap and she fell asleep again.

At eight I got my daughter ready for bed and put her in the crib and started the routine for the night and after I was done she was fast asleep. I left the room after turning on the monitors and gave her a hug and kiss and she didn't have anything in the crib and I started getting ready for bed myself and then I said good night to everyone and got into bed and went to sleep and good night diary.


	13. Marth's daughter is ten months now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth's daughter is ten months old now and she is learning all new things and he finds out she is chewing on her toys and soon he said the other smasher will get to meet her soon and he tells about her first eye appointment

Dear Diary, My daughter is 10 months now and she is crawling much more and is really interested in toys that are cross the room and she loves to crawl over to them. She is learning so many skills and all the shots have given her immunity for a while but we will still need to be careful and by a year we will see how she grows and changes. 

She loves attention and when she eleven months I will finally introduce her properly to the other smashers she is eating more food now but still very thin. Master hand is slowly taking down the barrier so we can introduce the kids to the other smashers and they will finally get to see what the kids look like and how pretty they are. My daughter has really grown up since she was in the NICU and she has made such good progress since being born. But I worry about her not letting people touch her every time we are at the doctors she hits or cries when she is touch by anyone else and not me. I want to take her to a daycare when she is a year old but I also worry that she will cry and hit if someone tries to hold her besides me.

She is getting better at standing up on her own and can’t walk yet or talk yet she will go to school when she is older. She loves to be around her friends and I hope if she gets into daycare she will make more friends and get not be nervous around strangers. I went to the kitchen and got her breakfast ready and she was trying to help with picking up finger foods and her bottle and I think as she gets older she will eat more food and sleep more she is now sleeping through the night. She loves to play in the room were we watch our battles and she is in the stroller so she doesn't get stepped on or picked up by the other smashers. 

Soon we will be showing off the babies. We are still separated from the other smasher until we introduce our babies to them I sat her down and started feeding her breakfast and it was a little bit messy and she was playing with some of it. After breakfast was done I got her cleaned up and in a new outfit and got the stroller out and took some toys and put them in the back of the stroller. The I got her cover and put it on her and we left the room to the battle area and the viewing room and I went to our spot and got my daughter set up in the room and Sheik and the others came right after and sat down and I went off to my morning battle and other things that I needed to do in the arena. 

Zelda and Meta Knight and Kirby were helping watch the babies and my daughter was chewing on one of her toys. They took it out of her mouth and gave her a teething ring because she wanted to chew on things. When I got done with my morning battles and other things it was lunch time and I had my daughters lunch with me and I got it out of the lunchbox it was nice and cold and I fed her lunch and her bottle. After she was done I took her and got her changed and then when back and she was sleeping I left her with the others and went off to my afternoon battles and other activities that I was doing. 

Around four my daughter was awake and I was back from my battles and activities and I saw her playing with one of her toys and I went over and picked her up and cuddled her. She was happy and I was watching my friends battles and when we got all done we went back to our shared room. I put her in her playpen and got her some toys to play with and a teething ring just incase she was going to put things in her mouth. 

she will gain a tooth sometime and that would start dentists visits and also I needed to set up an eye appointment for her. That would be this month and I know she is going to hate it just like every other appointment she doesn't like to be touched and I got her set up with an eye appointment for tomorrow and also a stomach specialist to make sure she was gaining weight and then my daughter was crying about something and I saw she lost her toy outside the playpen. 

I stopped what I was doing and got her toy and gave it back to her and she was happy again and I went back to making her food for dinner and her bottle. I was going to talk to the doctor when she was a year old about what food to feed her and can she switch over from formula to milk and a cup. The fifth tournament will be a very weird one and I think our kids will play a role in the tournament and adventure mode in the fifth tournament and I think also will get really sick and have to be hospitalized. 

I might also find out that my daughter has a very special power I don't know about yet and she is a true elemental and will be able to harness the power of all the elements. It was five and time for dinner and our dinner came up and I got my daughter out of the playpen and put her in the highchair and started feeding her dinner and then she was reaching over to grab at my dinner and I told her no and she understood. 

But then went back to grabbing at my dinner and I gave her a very small piece of bread and she poked it. Then she started eating the bread and fought it was yummy but then dropped the bread she didn't want anymore and she spit it back up and then she didn't eat it afterwards and I fed her some more mashed baby food and she ate it but I don't know why she didn't like the bread and then I gave her the bottle.

She drank a lot of the bottle and then I knew that I would need to keep an eye on her tonight she spit up the bread. After dinner was done I picked her up and she was happy and I did worry about giving her a very little piece of bread and I called the doctor and he said it was ok that you tried the bread and she might of not liked the bread. That is the whole purpose of trying foods she loves veggies and fruit and cereal and other baby snacks. 

You should try other breads and other foods but no dairy until she is a year old and no meat until she is year old. I went back over to my daughter and she looked just fine and she was playing on the floor and crawling around and trying to get into things. Then she crawled into the bathroom and couldn't get into anything. Because I aways make sure to have the doors closed and all the scented things put way out of reach and medicines also.

After she was done crawling around I put out crayons and paper and she went over to her table and started drawing and it was mostly scribbles. At eight I picked her up and got her ready for bed and when I went into the nursery the others were putting their babies to sleep and I got my daughter in her crib and read a book to her. After reading to her I went and gave her a hug and kiss goodnight and then put on some music and a nightlight and after I was done I turned on the baby monitors and then left the room and I turn mine on. 

Then I went over and we played some games and talked and Sheik said what happen with the bread and I told her my daughter didn't like the bread and I will be trying other food with her and she is doing good eating. Sheik asked what is on tap for tomorrow I told her an eye appointment for my daughter and Sheik said me and Cloud made one for our babies also tomorrow just so we can be there to help if you need it because I know your daughter she doesn't like anyone touching her except you and us also but she is very nervous around doctors and nurses. I told her that my daughter hit the doctor and she cried when the nurse was weighting her and I hope she will get over it. Then we all got settled down for the night and I got into bed and went to sleep for the night and good night diary.


	14. Marth takes his daughter to the eye doctor and talks about how she is almost eleven months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about taking his daughter to the eye doctor and she did really well and soon he told in the diary that the other smasher would get to meet the babies and it would be around eleven months she would find a brand new friend and get over her fear of being touched Marth is also is talking about how she is trying more new foods

Dear Diary, Today my daughter has an eye appointment and I hope this will go very well but I know she doesn't like to be touched and the eye doctor will have to do that and I fear about him. She could lash out and hit the doctor and anyone helping him out and I will give a warning before we go into the building and I went into the nursery and saw my daughter awake and playing with something.

I found no toys in the crib or anything else and then I looked closer it was a box that got into the crib and I wondered what was in the box. My daughter let me have the box and in was a bracelet and it was for my daughter and I put it on her and it was her size and it would grow with her. I saw the elemental symbols on the bracelet and it was to show that she would be able to control all the elements later on and the other babies got bracelets also with their elemental symbols on them and they all were very nice bracelets and my daughters was gold with sliver. 

I got my daughter out of her crib and got her diaper changed and then went and put her in the playpen and I went over and got her breakfast ready. The others were awake and I had the box with me and it had a note in it. It was from her real birth mom that she never knew thanking me for taking care of her and that she will be nonverbal but she has a really cute personality and she has grown very and she will get out of the stage of not liking being touched. 

Then after the note was done I went over with my daughters breakfast and some plain bread and gave her a very small piece and she ate it and this time didn't spit it out or drop the bread. Then I fed her breakfast and gave her a bottle and when breakfast was done I went and cleaned her up and her area. After that was done I changed her again and got her in nice clean clothes and put the other ones in the wash and I got her carseat and put her in it. Then Sheik, Cloud and our babies were ready to go and we went downstairs and Master hand was waiting for us and we got into the car and went over to the eye doctor for a first time check up. 

When we got to the eye doctors office Sheik went in first and told them that my daughter doesn't like to be touched very much and they said we seen a lot of babies that don't like to be touched. We will be careful and then I came in and my daughter was already not liking this and I calmed her down and then went up to the front desk and checked her in.

After she was checked in I went over with her and sat down we got called back and it was going to be a very simple eye exam and the eye doctor looked in her eyes. then waved a stick in front of her and my daughter was following it with her eyes and a few other tests later she was done and the eye doctor said she has really good eyesight and won't need glasses in the future and she will be really good.

I know she was born early your doctor recommended me and I told him thank you and my daughter was back in her carseat. Then Sheik and Cloud were done and we got back in the car and went back to the mansion. 

When we got back it was time for my morning battles and I went to my battles after putting my daughter in the stroller. I went to the viewing area and got my daughter settled in our area and then went off to my battles and Cloud was watching her and his daughter. By the time I got done it was lunch time and I had my daughters lunch with me and I started feeding her and she ate almost all her lunch and had her bottle then I burped her. 

She went to sleep after lunch was done and I did check her diaper before she went to sleep for her afternoon nap. I had my own lunch and relaxed for a little bit and then I was watching my friends battle. After lunch was over it was time for my afternoon battles and I was up against Fox and Falco and Pichu and Shulk. I went off to my battle and won after a really hard battle then I went back to my daughter and she was awake and playing with her crayons. 

I got her out of the stroller for a very little bit and soon when they are eleven months we will introduce the babies to the others. We were watching our friends and Cloud had to go off to his battles and I was watching his daughter and after the battles were done for the day.

I got my daughter back in the stroller I took her back to our shared room and put her in the playpen and it was about 5:30 at the time. I went over to the kitchen and started making her dinner and getting some other types of bread to try and a few new veggies and plain noodles. I want to see what she will eat and not eat or touch and I saw my daughter playing with her brother and sister and the other babies. They all looked like they were having a very fun time and I went over and picked her up for dinner and she was a little bit mad but also hungry. 

I got her in the highchair and put the bread and plain noodles on her tray and she picked up the bread and tried it but right after spit it out then she tried the noodles and loved them. I was also feeding her the mashed up veggies and fruit in separate bowls and I gave her another piece of bread that was different and she tried it and liked it. She ate some more of the new veggies and fruit and drank her bottle of formula and then went back to eating her noodles and she tried to help me with the spoon and feeding herself. 

She was getting very messy and I had put a bib on her to keep her from ruining her clothes and when I got done with dinner for me and her. I took her out of the highchair and put her back in the playpen and then got the highchair cleaned up and the floor and the table. 

After that was all done I went over and got my daughter out of the playpen and started getting her cleaned up and in the bath and after her bath I got her dressed really quick. After that was done I played with her for a while and she was having a very fun time and around eight she was getting tired. I picked her up and took her to her crib and after helping her with getting settled down into bed and then started reading a book to her and then she fell sleep for the night and I gave her a hug and kiss. After that was done I turn on the music and a nightlight and the baby monitors and left the room to get ready for bed also. I got the monitors on and then went over and talked to my friends for while then got ready for bed myself and went to sleep for the night after saying goodnight to everyone and good night diary.


	15. Marth's daughter is eleven months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about how his daughter is eleven months now and she is learning all new things and is eating bread and plain noodles and the smashers will get to see the toddlers up close and Marth worries that his daughter will be scared of them and not want to be touched

Dear Diary, My daughter is eleven months old now and so are the other babies and we are closer to the end of the fourth tournament. In July I will be going home for a few weeks and the mansion will be closed down for the few weeks and then we will get ready for the fifth tournament and that could take a few years. My daughter gets to meet my sister and my wife soon but I also worry about the touching and tomorrow we will let the smashers see the babies for the first time. That should be a really fun time and they won’t be allowed to touch them but they can see their faces for the very first time I hope they can all behave. My daughter is sleeping really well and through the night and in the next two years she should be eating more foods and some meat but I won’t know how she will like the dairy and meat she could not like the two food groups. I'm still keeping her on the formula until she is a year old then I will talk to the doctor about what to give her next so she does get the nutrients needed and the vitamins that she needs to keep growing. 

Today is more battles and training for the end of the tournament and I have a good standing in the tournament but I really want to win the tournament and get the money to help my daughter out. Master hand is going to gather everyone together tomorrow and they are going to see the babies one at a time and I'm going to be last so that my daughter is not over whelmed. She is scared of many people at once so having each person come in one at a time is going to help and then I went in to the nursery and saw my daughter awake and I got her out of the crib and changed her diaper and then got a fresh outfit on. I also put on some baby socks she tried to take them off and she couldn't and now that she is eleven months she has a lot more learning to do and she loves me and some of the new food that she is given. 

I put her in the play pen with some toys and left to get her breakfast ready and when I went into the kitchen. Sheik had coffee ready and our breakfast was ready also and I went over and got the mashed up fruit and veggies and some bread. After I got my breakfast and my daughters I went over to the playpen and picked her up and put her in her highchair and started feeding her and I gave over the spoon and let her feed herself. I started eating my breakfast and when I got done my daughter was a mess she got the food everywhere and I knew I would have to clean her up before we left for battles. I got a rag and started cleaning her up and then I had a change of clothes on me and changed her shirt and pants and then I got her cover on and got out the stroller. I put her cover on then went and put her in the stroller with her diaper bag and a few toys for her to play with while I was battling this morning and then left the room. I saw the notice on the board and some of the smashers were reading it and they were very happy to finally get to meet the babies but they were going to abide by the rules and not touch any of them. 

I got to the arena and went to the viewing area and Cloud was there so was Samus and Ike and Link. I was next then Sheik came along and we all got ready and went off to battle for a while and Zelda and Meta Knight were watching the babies. My daughter was watching and making lots of sounds and then after my morning battle I went over to my daughter and saw she was having a snack and being very quiet. I saw the others come back from their battles and then I left to go off to another battle and my daughter was playing with one of her toys and then was watching me battle again and she was making more loud noises. Sheik calmed her down and told her she could be noisy but also use an indoor voice and she calmed down and kept watching the battle. After the second morning battle was done I went back to my daughter and saw Cloud watching her and she had a clean diaper on. It was lunch time and we stayed in the viewing room and I got my daughters lunch out and started feeding her and gave her a bottle and then when we got done I burped her. 

The afternoon battles came and I had two this afternoon and one was after Sheik battled and then the second one was later in the afternoon. My daughter was fast asleep and I had heard whisperings around the viewing room that all the smasher were excited to see the babies and meet them for the first time. But they all were reminded that it would be one at a time and that the babies could get overwhelmed and if we need to do two days we could. I was really happy about that and that my daughter wouldn't get too overwhelmed if it was split up and I went and told Master hand and said that sounds good and he revised the noticed and said it would be over two days so the babies could get naps and eat. All the smashers will abide by the rules and I said thank you and went back to my daughter and saw she was still sleeping. I took a little rest also before my second battle of the day and Roy wanted to talk to me and Ike came over and said go I will watch your daughter. I went over to my friend and talked to him for a little bit and said that you will get to see my daughter but it might be on day two. 

My daughter is very picky on who see her and she doesn't like doctors or nurses that touch her because she doesn't like to be touched and she is eleven months right now. Roy said how is she doing and I told him very good besides her early birth and having to stay in the hospital for a few months. She is growing very well and she is almost a year old and that will bring about all new changes and she will go to daycare when she is a year old. She and the rest of the babies are very special. I told Roy that you will find out about that someday and then I went back over to my daughter and saw she was sleeping. I had to get to my next battle and I left and Link, Cloud, Ike and Samus were watching the babies because they all got done with their battles and they were resting and I went off to do my battles and after today we would get a small break to relax and everyone wanted to see the babies.

After my two battles were done I went back to my daughter and she was playing with Cloud and his daughter then she saw me. I went over and picked her up and she started playing with my hair and trying to get my tiara off and I told her no and she understood that word. I told her in the future we can get you one also because you are a princess and your blood and my blood are connected in a bond that can never be broken. My daughter didn't understand yet but someday she would and I got her back in the stroller and took her back to the room we shared with everyone else and the others were back and I got my daughter out. 

She was on the floor with her brother and sister and her other friends then they all were playing together and I went to the kitchen and got my daughters dinner ready to eat and some plain bread and noodles and the others had dinners for their kids and we all went over and picked up our kids and I found they got under the bed somehow and got dirty. I thought to myself bath time tonight and the others would be giving their babies baths also and then I got my daughter in her highchair and started to feed her dinner and I was eating mine at the same time. After dinner was done I went over to the bathtub and started a bath for my daughter and then I got her undressed and had a big fluffy towel and a set of pjs ready for her and I got her in the bath and when we were done she was clean and dried off really well and her hair was blowed dried and then I got her in the pjs. 

After bath time I let her play in the nursery were they couldn't get into any trouble and we were playing with them. I made block towers and they all knocked them down and I got my daughter playing with the other toys. They were all having a very fun time and I get a break from battling tomorrow and some of the smashers get to meet the babies and that should be good I hope my daughter behaves and doesn't hit anyone. 

At eight my daughter was getting very tired and I knew it was time to get her off to bed and get prepared for tomorrow. We won’t use the covers and Master Hand will have us in the room first then he will have the smashers outside that only one could come in at a time. I put my daughter in to her crib and turned on her night light and music. Then I started the routine of reading a book to her and then I said good night and gave her a kiss and turned on the baby monitors and left the room. I got ready for bed myself and went over before going to bed and talked to my friends for a while and they said everything will go fine tomorrow and the next day and we all got off to bed also and I told everyone good night and good night diary.


	16. The smashes get to meet the toddlers over two days and Marth tells about his daughter wanting to be held by some one other then him and her godparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smashers get to meet the babies up close and Marth tells that his daughter feels a connection with one of the smashers and its Kuro and she will treat him like an uncle and also she wanted to be held by him for the first time and Marth also is under a lot of stress because his wife want to have a baby when he gets back for a visit

Dear Diary, Today the smashers are getting to meet our babies for the first time and it will be over two days so that the babies don't get overwhelmed. My daughter might like everyone or try to hit people if they want to touch her that is my biggest fear and I didn't get much sleep last night. I had lots of nightmares and Ike helped me and told me that we will make sure no one touches the babies until they are a year old. Ike told me he had some nightmares also and that he fears his son getting touch and he is going back home for three weeks and he is nervous about how his family is going to take he has his sister. Link is going back to his home for three weeks and Sheik is going to her home and all the smashers are leaving for three weeks and then we will all be back. The reason is that we can’t be away from the mansion because of the doctors visits and that the babies were born in here and they need to be around their doctors. I think my daughter will be scared of everyone in my homeland and that will be another reason to stay here. 

I woke up to my daughter making noise and she was on my bed crawling towards me Sheik got her out of bed for me and changed her diaper and clothes. Then she put my daughter on the bed and left and I woke up and got out of bed and picked up my daughter and carried her to the kitchen. I started work on her breakfast and my breakfast also and I had very little on my plate and Ike noticed and said have some more food I don't need you getting sick. I put a little bit more on the plate and then took it over to the table and I came back and got my daughters breakfast and lunch ready. 

Then I put her in the highchair and started feeding her breakfast and I was eating also and I didn't eat all my breakfast and Ike has been worried about me not eating I think its from stress over the months and today is the next thing. Ike told me you need to eat a little bit more and everyone else was worried because I'm naturally thin and I always don't eat it takes me back to when I was freeing my homeland twice and I didn't eat a lot and shared more with my troops and when I got my homeland back I still shared with everyone and less for me. 

After we all were done with breakfast I got my daughter cleaned up and ready to go to the lounge to get ready for the meet and greet. I got the stroller out and put my daughter in it with snacks and toys and her lunch and we all left for the lounge. When we got there I saw the sign and Master hand got us into the room first and got us all seated in our spots. Cloud was up first because he was the last one of our group to adopt and then it would be Samus. After Samus it was Sheiks turn and then Links after Link was Ike and I would be last and the smashers were lining outside the door and Master Hand told them one at a time and they would get to see all the babies. The first smasher that came in was Mario and he went over to Cloud and saw Emerald and thought she was very cute and she had green eyes and hair. After Mario went to the rest of the babies I was the last one and he came over and saw my daughter and I told him her name is Solara and she is oldest of the triplets but the weakest. 

After Mario saw her he left and the next smasher came in and saw the babies Donkey Kong made funny faces at the babies and didn't try to touch any of them. My daughter loved Donkey Kong and after was Kirby and Meta Knight because he was keeping an eye on Kirby and they saw how much she had grown from the time in the hospital. After the two Luigi came in and said they are all very cute and my daughter had been tracking all the smashers coming in. After Luigi was Captain Falcon and he came over after seeing the other babies and said my daughter was really cute and she reached out to touch the visor. 

I told her no and she pouted and then he left and Peach came in my daughter didn't like her right away and she cried and hid in my shoulder. After she warm up slowly to Peach she was very happy and then Peach left and the next smasher was Lucina and she saw all the other babies then came over to me. She said my daughter was really cute and very beautiful and her hair was gold and sliver mix with a little bit of blue and her eye were the same way. At noon we told Master hand no more smashers for a while and we will have one more come in after the babies afternoon nap and we can take people in groups of two if they are in the same game. 

I got my daughters lunch out and bottle and started feeding her lunch and eating some of my lunch also and after lunch was done. I put my daughter in my lap and she started to fall asleep and then I put her in the stroller and I took my own nap and for the rest of the afternoon until three we all had naps. Then when we all woke up it I told Master Hand that two more people could come see the babies. Then the rest tomorrow and the last two to come in for the day was Dark Pit or Kuro as he let me call him and Pit and they came in. Kuro went over to see Emerald first and loved her hair and eyes and then he went over to the other babies and felt darkness and shadows and went over to Samus baby. He thought the little boy was very cute and then he came over me after seeing the other two. 

My daughter felt a connection with him as an uncle and tried to reach out and I let her touch him and he didn't mind. Pit came over and she hid because he had so much energy. Kuro said to his brother settle down you’re scaring her and Pit told me sorry and I said thats ok. My daughter went back to touching the wings on Dark Pit and I told him when she is a year you can hold her and touch her. This was the first time she wanted to touch someone that was not me or her godparents. 

After the two left and I told Kuro you should come visit and we can talk while my daughter plays and he said sure even thought I’m a clone. I told him you have your own personality and we all have a light and dark side even my daughter and that is why she feels a connection with you her darkness is coming out. I told when you come to visit I will tell you a secret that can’t be shared with anyone else right now and he said yes to me and I told him I had to get my daughter ready for dinner and we left. Kuro went back to his room he shared with his brother and thought about everything today and I knew he would come to visit sometime. 

Master Hand had all the smashers that haven't met the babies yet leave and we left the room and went back to the room we all shared. I put my daughter down on the floor and she was crawling to one of her toys and then she was playing with her brother and sister and her friends. I went to the kitchen and started making dinner for my daughter and Ike came over and told me to eat dinner tonight. You didn't eat much at breakfast or lunch I told him I will and when I got her dinner done I put it on the table with my dinner and made sure they were separate from each other. I went over and got my daughter and put her in the highchair and started feeding her dinner and then I was eating my dinner at the same time and I stopped eating and went back feeding my daughter her dinner.

After dinner was done Ike came over to me and said you didn't eat much of your dinner what is the matter and then I ran to the bathroom and threw up my dinner and my daughter started crying and wondering were I was. Ike was worried and my daughter also and I got out of the bathroom and went back to my daughter and picked her up and cuddled her and she calmed down. I told Ike about a letter I had gotten and he read the letter and he was very mad and I also told him there has been way too much stress. My daughter has been through a lot and it hurts me to see her so thin still and she may need a feeding tube at a year old. 

Ike took me over to my bed and sat me down and Samus came over and said we all have been under some stress and your daughter picks up on your feelings. She was cuddling me and I felt much better and I took my daughter and got her pjs on and put her down and started playing with her and the others were off talking about how to reduce the stress that we all were going through. I needed to see a therapist to help sort out my feelings. 

I played with my daughter for a while and she was very happy and then there was a knock on the door Master Hand came in and said I have someone that wants to see you. I went over and saw Kuro and he came to visit and I told him come in and he did. Kuro said very nice room and he went over and saw my daughter playing with some blocks and trying to put them in her mouth. He took the block out of her mouth and said no and she understood and then went over and started touching his shoes and other things. Then went back to playing with her blocks and she got another toy and brought it over to him. Ike saw all the exchange and told me he might be the one to help her get over her fear of being touched by others. 

Kuro said what fear does your daughter have and I told him a fear of being touched and it was from when she was born and the doctors and nurses had to touch her to do tests and she has hit her doctor. Why she only likes to be touched by me and Master hand said she is getting closer to a year lets see how she does when Kuro touches her and the voice in my head said yes its time to let other people touch her. I called her doctor and he said it's a good idea Kuro went over and my daughter let him pick her up and hold her and she didn't hit him or cry. She loved being in his arms and I told him come here and I said you are very special if she let you pick her up she was born early and she only weighted about half a pound. Kuro said she was tiny and she still is but you are helping her grow and develop and I will help out also. 

I don't like my brother sometimes but we have a bond that can never be broken and then my daughter was getting sleepy and I told him lets get her off to bed and then we can talk. I took my daughter and went into the nursery and got her into her crib and did the routine and then gave her a hug and kiss good night and got all the baby monitors on and left the room. Kuro said she is very special and I said yes she is she is an elemental and will be able to control all elements someday. She was the weakest of the triplets and she is still the smallest but that could be a good factor as she gets older all the babies can control an element and Kuro said I will be like an uncle if you want me to and I told him yes. After we were done talking he went back to his room and said goodnight and I got ready for bed also and said goodnight to everyone and got into bed and good night diary.


	17. The second group of smashers get to meet the babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the smashers get to meet the babies for the first time and Marth and the rest of the group takes the babies down to the cafeteria and then they go to the lounge to play and Solara Marth's daughter takes books off the shelf

Dear Diary, Today is another day of the smashers meeting our babies and we got through half of the roster. Today we will have the rest of the roster Robin and few others that I know and Kuro is going to be in the room with us to make sure everyone behaves. Kuro came to our room this morning and my daughter was awake and I was awake also and I just gotten my daughter dressed and ready for breakfast. 

I went over to the kitchen and started getting my daughters breakfast ready and Kuro was holding her and she was very happy to see him. Besides Cloud he might be the only other one to hold her and she not have a crying fit or hitting. The letter I got made me and Ike very mad my wife told me when I get back she wants to try for a child but then my sister told me she was upset that my wife was demanding a child. 

That is what made me so nervous and sick to my stomach. I had breakfast ready for my daughter and me Kuro had brought over some breakfast and was sitting to the right of my daughter and I was sitting to the left and started feeding her. 

I was also eating my breakfast and my daughter had her bread and was trying to share it with us after it had been in her mouth and I gently told her no. She went back to eating and Kuro said what are you feeding her right now. 

I told him some mashed fruit and veggies and her daily bottle when she is a year I will try more foods with her and Kuro said good idea. After breakfast was done I went and took my daughter and got her cleaned up and she was really messy. I got my daughter cleaned up and then Kuro had pulled out the stroller and I got the diaper bag and some toys and her lunch and put them in the back of the stroller. 

We all left to the room we were in yesterday and I told Master Hand we can have groups of two today. The smashers were lined up and we were settled and Master hand started the groups of two and Robin was one of the first and so was Bowser. 

They all thought the babies were very cute and they loved my daughter and she was playing with one of her toys and then they left. More groups came in and the last group before lunch was Shulk and Villager and Villager came over with a toy for my daughter it was a doll. 

She loved it and started playing with it and I thanked Villager and he left the room with Shulk and it was lunch time. I got my daughters lunch out and started feeding her and she was eating and I was very happy and I ate a little bit of my lunch also. After lunch was done my daughter was fast asleep and Master hand had the lights dimmed and the blinds closed and the rest of us talked very quietly. Kuro was asking about my wife and sister and I was telling him all about them and then around two the babies were awake. 

I changed my daughters diaper and told master hand that we could have the last of the groups and the next two came in and it was my friend Roy and Mewtwo. Roy loved all the babies and came over to see me and my daughter and fought she was very cute and then my daughter was observing them and then made a sound of joy. She reached out to Roy and I said take her she wants to be held and Roy did and she started touching everything and then she touched Mewtwo.

After she got board she went to try to take off Roy’s headband and I had to tell her no and she pouted and then went back to touching everything else. Then I took her back and the two left and she is getting over her fear of being touched by anyone besides me and the next group came in and they all said the babies were really cute and then before dinner the last group came in and saw the babies and said they are all cute and different personalities and I said thank you and I was tired and hungry. 

It was time for dinner and I thought now that the babies were almost a year it was time to eat in the cafeteria with the other smashers and Kuro said good idea get the babies out of the room for dinner and it will be good for them. 

I went and got my daughters dinner ready and Ike was holding her and she was making lots of cute noises and then it was Samus turn and then Links turn and they all were having a very fun time. The doctor told me that it’s a really great idea to have the babies eating in the cafeteria and it will give them the social development that they need and having people hold your daughter is really good she needs it to get over her fear of being touched. 

I still was a little bit nervous and I left the room after I got my daughters dinner ready and went to the lounge and the Pokemon were there and the babies loved them and they all were very gentle and then I put my daughter back in the stroller and we left to the cafeteria and she was happy to be in a new place and then I got her settled in her highchair and Lucas and Ness came over and said hi and gave her a small present which was a toy and I said thank you and they couldn't wait until she was a year to play with them and I said tonight we are going to the lounge if You want to come to play. They said yes and after dinner was done I took my daughter back to the room and got her ready to play in the lounge. 

She was in pjs and we went back to the lounge and the others were there already and the floor was super clean and I put her down and she started crawling around to see everything in the lounge and then found books. She was pulling them off the shelf that she could reach and Kuro went over and told her no and put the books back and she crawled off to see the whole room and I kept a strict eye on her while she was doing that and went and took stuff out of her mouth. 

Then she got mad and tried to get it back from me and I should see this as a sign because of a power that we don't know about yet and I think anger will trigger it. But we won’t know for a while then Lucas and Ness came in the room and Villager and Toon Link and they started playing with the babies and it was games that were safe for them and not any small pieces. My daughter was having a very fun time and around nine the babies were tired and the kids said goodnight and left the room. I got my daughter into the stroller and we went back to the room we shared with the others. 

I got my daughter into her crib after we got back and then I started the routine and said good night to her and gave her a hug and kiss. Then I left the room and got ready for bed myself and told my friends goodnight I was very tired and not feeling very well I was under too much stress and it was making me sick and they said goodnight and goodnight diary.


	18. The babies first birthday and a small party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about today is the babies first birthday and how they are going to have a small party with the other smashers and he also talks about how his daughter doesn't like meat and sweets and all the toddlers get really nice presents

Dear Diary today is finally my daughters birthday and we are not going to have a big party but we are going to have the smashers come and celebrate with us. The sick feeling I had is gone and I'm not so stressed out and me and my daughter went to the doctor and he told me that she would need the feeding tube and I would also I was way too thin. We went to the hospital and they gave us both feeding tubes and I have been taking my medicine and Sheik learned how to give my daughter her medicine and all the others so if we get into a problem they can help out. 

The reason that I was under so much stress is that my wife wanted to have a child when I got back home and my sister had to tell her no and that it was stressing me out and that is why I'm on the feeding tube. My sister sent me a present for my daughters first birthday and I got other presents and one was from her doctor and he also gave me a list of what to feed her now and that she can drink out of a cup and have milk with special vitamins. 

She will be on the feeding tube for a long time maybe her whole life and I hope it doesn't come to that and today is May 25 when the triplets were born. The other babies were born each a day after the other so we are celebrating their first birthdays also and I'm making my daughter a very special breakfast. It will have some yogurt and fruit and some eggs and bread and butter it will all be cut up and she will be able to try to eat it also. 

I went into the nursery and saw my daughter awake and I got her out of bed and said happy birthday. Now she is standing more on her own and she is trying to talk but now I know she can’t she is using things to walk around she does understand about everything. She is a very happy toddler and she has grown so much besides her early birth and now she has no more fear of being touched by anyone besides myself Kuro has become an uncle to her.

All the kids adore her and they love when they can play with her and she will be going to a daycare after all this because we are getting into the battle finals and she is ready to go to daycare.I will give them a list of her allergies and we tried scented soap for the first time and she didn't like it and broke out into a rash and that gave us the clue that we needed. I have to keep using unscented products and I got her out of bed and I got her ready for the day. I had her breakfast ready and I went downstairs and all the smasher that saw her said happy birthday and she signed thank you she was learning sign language. When I got downstairs we were going to do the party after dinner I went into the cafeteria and put her in the highchair and pulled out her breakfast and gave it to her and she started eating and she loved the yogurt and eggs and fruit and the bread with the butter and the new milk and it was in a cup not a bottle and it had a spill proof lid on it she loved all the new foods and I gave her a very little bit of sausage. 

She didn't like it and spit it back out and after she was done eating she was all messy and I took her to one of the bathrooms and got her cleaned up. Then I took the stroller with the diaper bag and put it in the back of the stroller and gave her a teddy bear and she was playing with it. I left the mansion and went to the park and I did remember to take my medicine and give my daughter her medicine. The others were going to meet us at the park they had some errands and I got presents for all the babies.

I got my daughter a very special present and we got to the park and I put my daughter in one of the baby swings and started pushing her and she was giggling and having a very fun time. I let her crawl around on the grass she has a little bigger clothes now and she was having a very fun time playing in the grass and at noon the others came and we all sat down for a picnic lunch and I gave my daughter a cut up sandwich and apples and then some more yogurt and milk with the extra vitamins in it. After lunch all the toddlers were taking their afternoon nap. 

Around three the toddlers were awake and wanting to play some more and around five it was time to go home for dinner and I got my daughter back in her stroller and all the stuff I brought. Then we all went as a group back to the mansion and when we got back it was time for dinner and I had a dinner ready for my daughter and she was eating it and loving everything but the meat. Then after dinner was party time and I took her to the main room and she had a small pile of presents and fruit as a cake. She went over and saw the presents and didn't try to open them and her brother and sister had their presents in front of them and also the other toddlers. 

Emerald went first and she got a lot of new clothes and some toys and her own set of crayons and drawing paper and a brand new blanket. After it was Kearns turn and he got new clothes and toys and crayons also and a new blanket. Then it was Yukio’s turn and he got clothes and a teddy bear and crayons and a few new toys and a blanket. After the two it was the triplets turn and Links daughter went and opened hers with some help and it was the same as the other three and a new blanket and stuff animal and then Ike’s son went and he got a teddy bear and new clothes and crayons and also a blanket.

My daughter got some really special presents and it was new clothes and my sister sent a book for her that was made for small children. The next thing she got was from the doctors and it was a medical bag that was toddler safe and I knew what she will want to play with all the time and then she got a few toys and a new set of crayons and drawing paper.

Then she got a blanket from her godmother and god father and my gift was last and it was a something that I had saved since she was born and it was a build a bear that had my voice in it and she loved it.

After cake it was time to get the toddlers off to bed and they all were sleeping and I grabbed all the presents my daughter got and Master hand helped get them back to our room and I got my daughter into her crib and said goodnight to her after doing the routine and gave her a hug and kiss goodnight I put a pillow under her head and her new blanket on her and put the teddy bear in the crib and she was fast asleep and I left the room and started getting ready for bed on my own and I remembered to give my daughter her medicine at dinner and for the nighttime then I got my medicine out and took it and then got into bed and said goodnight to everyone and we all went to sleep for the night and good night diary.


	19. Solara's first day of daycare and Marth is getting stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about how his daughter is going to daycare for the first time and she had drawn some pictures for her daddy and also she behaved herself and Marth said in the diary that he is really stressed out

Dear Diary, Today is my daughters first day of daycare and I'm nervous how she will act at the daycare and behave she is getting over people touching her but she is on medicine and can’t have any products that are scented. I went over to the daycare and told them all about it and they said we will keep an eye on her and give her medicine at lunchtime and I left the daycare. I got my daughter ready and we went downstairs with our medicine and breakfast for her and I also packed her lunch and a teddy bear and blanket for when they put the toddlers down for a nap I got to the cafeteria and all my friends were there and they had their babies ready to go also I put my daughter in her highchair and put her breakfast in front of her. 

She started eating and trying to share with her friends and I told her eat her breakfast and then after breakfast I gave her breakfast medicine and I took mine also and then I got the stroller ready and left the mansion to the daycare it was close by and when I got there I got my daughter out of the stroller and over to the daycare people and she waved goodbye to me.

I said see you later and I left the daycare and went off to do some training and then my first morning battle and it was very fun and at noon I took a lunch break and also took my medicine and then I went and took a small nap I was tired and my stress hasn't gone away very easily and Ike knows that when I go home my wife will be pressuring me to have a child with her even thought I have my daughter and she is only one now. After my nap I got up and got ready for my afternoon battles.

I got to my afternoon battles and started battling and I won most of my battles and when I got done I was tired again and Ike told me to get another nap before we go pick up the toddlers. I did and then when I woke up again it was time to pick up my daughter from daycare. I got the stroller ready and left for the daycare and when I got there my daughter was drawing and not playing much with the other kids still left. 

I went over to her and she made a joyful noise and was showing me her drawings. The daycare workers showed me that they did give my daughter her medicine and she was still using the unscented products and she ate her lunch. I went over and picked her up and put her in the stroller and she grabbed her teddy bear and blanket that the workers had held out to us. 

We left and I stopped by the store to get some more yogurt and fruit and other foods and she was behaving and not trying to take anything off the shelfs and then we went to the flower department and she saw all the plants and then she tried to pick one up and I told her no and she listened and then went back to watching me pick up food and other groceries and after we were done we left. 

I got her back to the mansion and all the others were there and I left her with Kuro and she was playing with him and I went back upstairs and got her dinner ready and both of our medicine. I knew today I wouldn't be eating a lot of the food I wasn't feeling very well and my daughter was picking up on my feelings. That was why she wanted the plant to make me feel better and I had to tell her no and Sheik told me she was outside with Kuro picking flowers. When I got downstairs I saw my daughter with the flowers and she gave them to me and I felt much better and calmed down. 

After we were done I went into the cafeteria and sat my daughter down in her highchair and I started feeding her and she was also eating on her own and I wasn't eating and my friends picked up on it. Ike said what is wrong and I told him I was feeling stressed out again and I can’t eat right now and Sheik said lets get you to see a therapist and my daughter stopped eating but Kuro who sits at our table started feeding her again and she went back to eating. 

Ike and the others are really worried about my stress levels and my daughter has picked up on my feelings and I got up from the table and went to the main room and sat on the couch and when dinner was done. Ike brought my daughter over to me and she gave me a big hug and kiss and it made me feel better and when I got back home I would talk to my wife and we have about six weeks left. Then I can talk to my wife about the request and it would make me feel so much better and the added stress would be off my body.

My daughter had her teddy bear with her and she gave it to me to hug and I did and then I got her upstairs and in to the bath carefully washing her and then drying her and her hair really well. After the bath I got her into pjs and got the stroller back out and took her to the lounge and Kuro was there watching the other babies and I got her out of the stroller and put her on the ground and she was standing on her own and then crawling around. 

I sat down on the couch and rested I was very tired and my sister said she would come visit tomorrow and that might help me out but I felt stressed out and my wife would meet my daughter in six weeks. It was a very fun time for the toddlers and my daughter got back over to the bookshelf and was pulling the books off again and then I went over and told her no and why are you taking the books off and she crawled away and Master Hand said I will make sure she can’t get into the books anymore. Master hand moved all the books to the upper levels and my daughter pouted but then she did something that I never had seen before and she used her wind power and got to the higher reaches and was getting the books. 

Kuro went up and got her down and said no and how about we play on the floor and she said in her made up noises ok. Kuro came over and told me that she will be powerful as she gets older she does have an untapped power that we haven't seen yet and it will be a great power. It was around nine that my daughter was getting tired and needed sleep and I felt like I needed sleep also and tomorrow my sister is coming to visit. I'm excited about that and she will get to meet my daughter and see how big she has gotten and we are going to talk for a little bit. Then I got my daughter back into the stroller and she had her teddy bear with her and she was starting to fall asleep.

When we got back to our shared room the other toddlers were settled down in their cribs and I gave my daughter her medicine and took mine also and we both got our dinner time medicine and I hadn't eaten much today and the medicine helped but made me sick to my stomach and Ike came over and told me to eat a piece of bread and that settled down my stomach. I started the routine with my daughter and had her nightlight on and then got her music on also then I read her a book and she fell asleep and I said goodnight and gave her a hug and kiss and she gave me one back. 

After I was done I went and got ready for bed myself and said goodnight to everyone and went to sleep and around midnight I had a nightmare and I ran to the bathroom and threw up and Ike saw me and said what happened a nightmare. I told him that it made me sick to my stomach and Ike said your sister is coming in the morning lets get back to sleep. I got back into bed and fell asleep again and good night diary.


	20. Marth has his sister come for a visit and they talk and his daughter discovers another power she has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth's sister comes for a visit and they get to talk and Solara gets to meet her daddy's sister for the first time and Marth finds out his daughter is a true elemental because of her getting another charm

Dear Diary, Today my sister comes for a visit and it should be a very fun visit and my daughter will get to meet her for the first time. I had a nightmare last night and it made me sick to my stomach and then I got back to sleep after Ike told me to calm down but today I get to see my sister. 

My daughter was awake and making noise through the baby monitors and she was playing with her teddy bear and she woke up the other toddlers and Ike went in and told her quite down. I got up and picked her up and she has one tooth now and I have taken her to the dentist and he gave me how to take care of it. Now she had gained more teeth and is eating different foods she is going to daycare today but it will be a half day for her and she will be home with me for lunch because after lunch my sister will be coming. 

I got my daughter ready in one of her new outfits and also some socks and shoes and then I got her hair brushed and her teeth also and then we went out into the kitchen and I started making her breakfast. When that was done I went over and got my medicine and my daughters medicine and we both went downstairs and then others were downstairs and we all started eating breakfast and talking for a while and I stopped eating because I knew if I ate anymore I would get sick. 

After breakfast was done I got my daughter cleaned up and her area cleaned up then I got the stroller and her diaper bag and the blanket and teddy bear. Then I got my daughter into the stroller and I left to get over to the daycare and when I got there I told them I would pick her up before lunch and she would have lunch with me and they said ok and took her and the stroller and I said goodbye and gave her a kiss and hug then left. 

I went off to my morning training and battles and I was doing great with my battling and then the training was going really well and at 11:50 I went back over to the daycare and picked up my daughter. They said she was very good for the morning and then I got her back in the stroller and she had a morning nap and I grabbed her teddy bear and blanket and the diaper bag. 

We got back and it was lunchtime and I got her lunch and sat down with her and fed her lunch and I ate my lunch also and after lunch was done I got called up to Master Hands office and my sister was there. 

I had taken my medicine and also gave my daughter hers and she was in the stroller. She was sleeping because it was time for her afternoon nap and my sister came over and said hi to me and gave me a big hug and asked is this my daughter and I told her yes she is the one I adopted. 

She is beautiful and I can’t wait to see her eyes she said and I told her when she wakes up you should see them and then I told her lets go to the park and she said yes. I told my sister lets get going and we both left the mansion and I had the stroller. 

We got to the park and I started telling my sister all about my stress and I started telling her about the nightmares and getting sick and having the feeding tube. She let me talk then said you need to come visit soon and talk to your wife to tell her that you don't want anymore kids right now and your daughter was born early. I know and in six weeks I will be coming back for a visit and talking to her and then my sister gave me a hug.

She told me that I shouldn't let the stress get to me and she understands about having an heir to the throne and how my wife wants to get on that right away. She saw me breakdown and she gave me a hug and told me that if you get stressed out again just play with your daughter she loves you and I can see that from the letters. 

My daughter woke up and looked at me and made a joyful noise and then she saw my sister and got scared for a minuet then I told her that is my sister. She then looked over and my sister saw her eyes for the first time and she said how did they get that color and they are beautiful. I gave her over to my sister and she started touching her hands and making noises and then she saw a tiara and wanted to grab at it and I told her no. My sister had a present for her and it was her own tiara and I put it on her and she loved it and then I said come with me for a second and I took my daughter and sister over to the baby swings and she put my daughter in and started pushing her and they were bonding like I hope they would.

My sister asked how long was she in the hospital after she was born and I told her three months she weighted only about a half a pound at birth she was tiny and she is on the smaller side. She will need a feeding tube also like me and my sister said because of all the stress it caused you to lose to much weight. 

Then we talked for a little bit longer and I gave my daughter some snacks and ate some of my own and around five the three of us went back to the mansion and my sister said goodbye and told me see you in six weeks.

I went down for dinner afterwards and I had my daughters dinner and both our medicines with me and when we both got down there I put my daughters food down and we all started eating and after dinner was done I took my daughter upstairs and got her into the bath and in pjs for the night. all the other toddlers were clean and ready to go play in the lounge and my daughter found a new thing to play with and it a plant and I had to stop her from destroying it. She then repaired the plant and another charm got on the bracelet and it was for earth and there was a charm for the wind. 

We let them play for a while and Kuro was helping me keep an eye on her and around nine I got my daughter back in the stroller and she was tired I took her back to our shared room and put her in her crib and did the routine and gave the medicine to her and then said goodnight and she was sleeping. After I got done with all that I got ready for bed also and told everyone goodnight and we all went to sleep and goodnight diary.


	21. Marth goes home for a three week vacation and his daughter doesn't like his wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth took his daughter home for a three week vacation and then they will be going back to the mansion and he told his daughter that this is her new mom and when he passed his daughter over to his wife she started crying and he couldn't figure out why and the answer was very simple

Dear Diary it has been six weeks and the tournament ended and I won for the first time since I have been in other tournaments and it was a very nice win. I'm back home for three weeks to get some rest and have my kingdom see my daughter. 

When I got back my sister was waiting for me and she took my daughter for a little bit to show her the room they had set aside for her and my daughter went with her. I saw my wife and told her we need to talk and I told her I would be here for three weeks.

I told her you will get meet my daughter later and she said yes then I went off to find my sister and my daughter with my wife following. When we got to the room my daughter was playing with some toys and it had the rainbow of colors and my daughter saw me and crawled over and started babbling in her made up language about the room and the castle and all the cute outfits.

My daughter loved all the different things and I picked her up and she was carrying another stuffed animal and I told her you can bring it and we are going to meet more people and she was happy and then I saw my friends and they all loved my daughter and said she is very cute. 

She made a noise of joy and then she started to touch them and then I said to her don't touch the swords and she listened. Then I went out of the castle and into town and all my subjects saw me and my daughter and told me congratulations we heard about how you adopted her. 

Then I gave her a tour of the kingdom and she was loving all the sights and smells and some of my subjects gave me bread and fruit and I gave them money and I got a few other things and then went back to the castle. I said to my wife and sister how about a picnic lunch today and while my daughter takes a nap we can talk and I had grabbed all the medicine I would need for the both of us for the three weeks and I made some lunch for my daughter. 

The cooks made lunch for the rest of us and then I got out the stroller that came with me and put my daughter into it and I put the diaper bag in with the new stuffed animal and her favorite blanket. Then I pushed the stroller with the food in the back and we got to a really nice area and I set up the picnic. 

I got my daughter out of her stroller and put her on the picnic blanket and then got her food out and put in front of her and then we all started eating and my daughter was getting a little bit messy and I gave her milk in her cup and she loved all the flowers and water. After lunch was done I got her all cleaned up and then got out her blanket and stuffed animal and covered her and my sister was watching her. 

I took my wife over to a tree in the area but still close by so if I needed to grab my daughter I could and I told her we need to talk. But first I took my medicine and then sat down and she was right next to me. I asked her a question about having a baby so fast and not taking our time and she said she was a jealous about me adopting a baby and that she would be the queen someday and that we needed a male heir to pass on the line. 

I told her that we will have a child someday and that right now my daughter needed my attention. My wife said was it as bad as the first letter said and I told her yes she was really small and didn't weigh a lot at birth. 

The second question to me was has ever called one of my fiends mother and I told her I don't know because she is mute and will never talk. My wife said she is very pretty and her hair is a mix of gold and sliver and some blue. Why is that she was born with the gold and sliver hair and then the blue came from our blood bond and she asked a blood bond and I told her when my daughter was born we did a blood bond. 

She was born early and she has a brother and sister that were adopted by two of my friends and then some of my other friends adopted babies also. My wife asked how early were the triplets born and I told her at six months but my daughter stopped growing in the womb before birth so she was the weakest of all the triplets and she only weighed about half a pound at birth. 

But she has shown that she is very strong and she has special powers but she has a power that is untapped right now and then we went back. my wife said is your daughter up right now and I told her yes I felt it though the bond and she is making a lot of noise. 

when we got back my sister was trying to keep my daughter from crawling away to look at the flowers. I went over and picked her up and then my wife came over and I said to my daughter this is your mom and she didn't understand the word and I gave her over to my wife and she started crying and I wondered what was wrong and when my wife gave her back to me she calmed down. 

What was all that about my wife and sister said and I said I don't know and then I looked at the bond and found the problem and my daughter was afraid of my wife and she had picked up my emotions. But why it was the stress that I was under and she felt it also and then my daughter was calm we stayed outside for a while more and my wife brought flowers over for her and she took them and played with them. 

Then it was time to go back to the castle and I put my daughter back in the stroller and picked up the stuffed animal and the blanket and also the food and she did have her lunch time medicine. 

When we got back it was time for dinner and we had a surprise Ike and Link and Sheik had come to visit for dinner tonight and my daughter was very happy to see her brother and sister and babbled to them about what she did today and tomorrow Cloud might stop by and Emerald and we all sat down to dinner. 

We all talked about the tournament and how I won and my wife was very happy to hear that and I don't know why but something wasn't adding up today and why did my daughter cry when my wife held her. I won’t try to figure it out right now its time to spend time with family.

After dinner was done my sister asked what kind of bath products do you us on your daughter and I told her unscented products. She has an allergy to scented lotions and bath products and we did try some at one point but all the babies us unscented products. 

I made sure to take my medicine and give my daughter hers and then the three left and went back to their homes for the three weeks and I took my daughter upstairs to my room with her nursery off to the left of my room they were connected and I gave her a bath and used the soap and shampoo and conditioner that were all safe for her. 

Then I got her into pjs and then my sister and wife came in and we all started playing with her and my daughter had stayed more towards my sister and was avoiding my wife for some reason. Then around nine I got my daughter off to bed for the night and after the routine was done and she was sleeping I left the door open and went out to do my work and for a while I was working on papers about my kingdom. When I got done I was tired and got ready for bed and went to sleep for the night and good night diary.


	22. Marth talks about his vacation and then how his daughter still doesn't like his wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks more about his vacation and how his daughter still doesn't like his wife and she is pulling books off the shelves and has never told anyone why and then Marth talks about going on a picnic and his daughter gets flowers all over his wife and sister and she loves to play

Dear Diary, I found out why my daughter is avoiding my wife and it has to do with the word mother and that I told her my wife is her mother and I now know she thinks of me as one parent. I think it was from the time she was born and my wife was not with us so she thinks of me as her one parent and one week has passed since we been home and my daughter still hasn't warmed up to my wife and she has avoided her. 

I need to take the three of us out on to a picnic and that might be a way for my daughter to get used to my wife and I really don't know if she will and I thought today we could go on a picnic and I made food for me and my daughter because she is very picky on what she eats and all the rich food in the castle I cant eat any of it. 

It makes me very sick to my stomach and the cooks make me my own food that is lighter and healthier and my daughter loves fruit and veggies and I have tried meat and she doesn't like it. My daughter is up and I got her ready for the day and she was very happy to see me and I got her a fresh change of clothes and a new diaper then I got the stroller out and put her in it with the stuffed animal and blanket.

We went down to the dinning room and I put my breakfast and my daughters breakfast down and also our medicine and then my sister came in and my daughter made noise and she came over and said good morning to her. She signed good morning and I told my sister good morning and then my wife came in and said good morning and my daughter ignored her but did sign good morning and then I went back to eating my breakfast. 

That is really weird behavior from my daughter and she was making more of a mess then eating but she was still eating her food. After breakfast I got my daughter cleaned up and Cloud was to visit later this afternoon and that should be a very fun time and my sister wasn't too busy she was going to play with my daughter and I told my wife you should play with her also. 

The three went off and my sister took my daughter to the gardens and I went to work on some papers that I needed to get done and also talk to the townsfolk’s and then go watch the training of the new knights. I was working really hard and then it was time for lunch and I went down to the kitchens and made my daughters lunch and mine also and after I was done I went to the dinning room and my daughter was in her highchair and also my sister had flowers all over her. 

I asked how was the gardens and she told me my daughter loved the flowers and playing in the gardens but she also got over to the fountains and was playing with the water. She picked up the water and splashed me and your wife and then her bracelet glowed and showed that she has the power of water also and I told my sister we will talk later about this and then she decided to put flowers all over the both of us and she loved the look and I asked my daughter why and she wouldn't give an answer. 

My sister said she was trying to make us look very pretty and she did and I know sometime this afternoon Cloud and his daughter are coming to visit and Samus also and I told her that after lunch. We can talk in my room and my daughter will be taking her afternoon nap and I told her that I have been learning english but speak Japanese to my daughter she really has picked it up faster than english. 

When lunch was done I put my daughter back in her stroller after we both took our medicine and I took her back to my room and got her in the crib and my sister was in the room and I told her that my daughter would have more powers than the water she was a true elemental and her brother,sister,Yukio, Samus son and Clouds daughter are all elementals her brother and sister have the power of fire and water and Yukio has ice powers. 

Samus son has the power of darkness and Clouds daughter has the power of earth they are more powerful together than separate from each other my daughter was sleeping and my wife came in and said to me I'm headed to the village to play with the kids and talk to the farmers. 

Then she left and I was putting my daughter back into the crib and she was sleeping and I went back to talk to my sister more and she said they are a big group and I told her yes and something is going to happen during the fifth tournament. What is going to happen and I told her I don't know yet and it might cause me to go back to the hospital for a sickness that I won’t have any control over and my daughter will be older and she will help us out with the battle and winning but also get really weak from not eating much. 

Then my sister left and I went back to my paper work and my daughter was still sleeping and my wife was in the village and at the farmers. Cloud and Samus appeared and my sister said they are here to visit and their toddlers were sleeping also and I told them to put them in my daughters room and they did and the three were all fast asleep. We talked for a while and Cloud was telling me that his daughter was having trouble warming up to his friends and the other kids and I told him my daughter was having the same trouble with my wife.  
Samus said I went to see the others because I have no other family besides my son and I went and visited villager and his town and it was very neat he lives with all animals and no other humans the animals are human like. I told her about how my daughter doesn't like my wife very much and she threw water at her and covered her in flowers. Cloud said what brought this on and I told him that she was her mom and Cloud said that was not a good idea. I asked why and he told me that she considers you both roles with raising her and she doesn't consider your wife as her mom.

I told him how do we get her to see that my wife doesn't want to harm her and Cloud said we just have to give it time and the toddlers were awake and I went in and saw my daughter waiting to get out of her crib. Then the other two were awake and ready to play then we put the three down and they all played for a while. They all were having a very fun time and my daughter was playing with one of her new toys and sharing with her friends. 

My wife came back to my room and saw the three playing and having a very fun time and when my daughter felt my wife’s presence she stopped playing and crawled over to me. I told her it's ok and she went back to playing not before shooting water and flowers at her and I thought that is the most dangerous thing that could happen right now she has not tapped into all her powers yet but as she gets older she will.

I did tell her that wasn't very nice and she signed sorry to my wife but still didn't like her presence in the room and Cloud could see that and he said to me let go talk to her and the two left. when they got back she left the room and said see you at dinner and then left and the kids were all playing still and then it was time to get them ready for dinner and I got one of my daughters new outfits on and she was ready to go. 

We all get to the dinning room and I had made my dinner and my daughters dinner while nap time was going on and it stayed in my room in a fridge. No one could touch the food it was sealed by magic after I got it made and when I went over to the fridge I pulled out the food and then also got my medicine and my daughters medicine. 

When we get to the dinning room there were two more highchairs set up and we all put our toddlers in them and then started eating and my wife asked why are you not eating the food the cooks made its very rich and my stomach can't handle the rich food right now. We are all talking and having a very fun time and my daughter was eating and not making a mess because she knew her godfather was sitting at the table. 

After she was done with her dinner she sat quietly and was behaving herself and I knew we would need to work on manners in the future. It was just my sister, my wife, and my friends and our toddlers when we have balls and other things I want her to be on her best behavior. After we all were done with dinner I said goodbye to my friends and got my daughter and she signed goodnight and goodbye. 

After that was done I talked to my wife about having a picnic tomorrow and she said yes and I said the water and flowers are not the most dangerous things that my daughter could do to you. 

She has only tapped the surface of her powers and the more dangerous ones she can use and she is a true elemental and can use the environment and I fear people hurting her because she could really lash out and hurt them. 

I took her back up to my room and got her bathe and dressed in pjs and then I took her to the library in the castle and she saw all the books and went over to a shelf and tried to pull them down and my sister and wife came in and said why does she try to pull the books off the shelf I told them that I don't know and she has never given an answer and then she crawled around and found more cool objects. 

She picked up a pen and started playing with it and I gave her some paper and she was drawing for a while and some of the pictures were scribbles but then there were a few that had some weird drawing in them. 

But I would find out what the drawing was until she was older and then around nine she was tired. So I picked her back up and carried her back to my room and got her settled into her crib. Then did the routine and said good night to her and gave her a hug and kiss and also her medicine and I took mine also. 

I got ready for bed and did a little more paper work and then told my sister and my wife goodnight I was still tired even after coming home and talking to my wife. But I don't know what is going on and why my wife was in the village today and what will happen over the next two weeks and my wife saw that I had a nightlight candle on for my daughter then we both went to sleep for the night and good night diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book pulling off will have an answer later on its important to the story and there is a lot of foreshadowing in these next chapters so keep an eye out on that and thank you for reading my story


	23. Marth is on vacation and his daughter doesn't like his wife and she also discovers more of her elemental powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is still on vacation and his daughter has lashed out more at his wife and she doesn't like her and then she discovers more of her elemental powers and they go to a meadow and Marth talks to his wife while his daughter is sleeping and then Solara discovers a pond and was watching the fish

Dear Diary, Another day in the castle in my homeland and my daughter slept really well and she was up early and I woke up to her making noise in her room and then I got out of bed. My wife asked me where was I was going and I told her my daughter was awake and I needed to check on her. Then I left and went to see my daughter and told her be quiet for a little bit and I got her changed and in a brand new outfit. 

Then I got the playpen out and brought my daughter into my room and she was being quiet and I knew something would happen. I told her no tricks or using your elemental powers please and I gave her some toys and books to read and she was quite.

I went and started her breakfast and mine also and our medicine. Then I went back over to my daughter and she was still playing quietly and she had used her wind powers to knock some paper and a pen over to her. She was drawing another picture which was scribbles but had some shapes and forms my wife woke up and said to me how did she get the paper and pen. 

I told my wife that she has wind powers also and made the paper float over and the pen also and then I picked up my daughter out of the playpen and the three of us went down for breakfast when we got down to breakfast I put my daughter in her highchair and put some of her breakfast on her tray and held the rest of the bowl and she started eating after everyone else was served and she was also getting very messy. 

I saw after breakfast was done I would need to change her outfit and I had a few changes of clothes in the diaper bag and then I got them out and excused myself and went and got my daughter changed. When we got back breakfast was over and my food and my daughters food were on the table still and I didn't eat the rest of my food I wasn't hungry anymore and then I had given my daughter her medicine and I took mine when I went to get her changed.

My wife looked at me and said how will you wash the clothes and I told her when we get back I brought lots of clothes. There are some of my clothes here and my Daughter has more clothes than you think and I aways buy extra because she get them messy. 

My wife noticed how many dirty clothes we had and a lot of them were my daughters and I told her that she gets messy a lot and I have never put white clothes on her and then my daughter started getting restless. I told my wife lets go on a walk and I got the picnic lunch for later and my daughters blanket and teddy bear. The three of us went on a walk and my daughter was having fun and she was making lots noise but also smelling everything and then was reaching out for things. 

I had to tell her no and we continued on and went into a bookshop and they had some children's books and they did and I bought a bunch for when we went home and then I also saw some books I wanted to read and I got them. 

I took my daughter to all the shops and she was amazed at all the things in each shop and my wife asked why is she so amazed by the shops and I told her before my daughter was a year old she really didn't get out much and she was in the room we shared with the other for most of her babyhood she was also in he NICU for three months so that is why she likes everything because of her early life and she goes to daycare. 

Around noon it was lunch time and we went back to the meadow were we had lunch the first time. I put the picnic blanket down and got all the food out and my wife asked whats for lunch and I told her sandwiches and fruit and veggies and no sweets. 

My daughter doesn't like sweets at all she avoid them and for her first birthday we had a cake made out of fruit. I got my daughter out of the stroller and she stood up and then took a few steps and then I gave her lunch that was all toddler safe and she started eating her lunch and I ate my lunch also. 

My wife tired her lunch and it was very good and she said when did you learn how to cook and I told her when my daughter could eat solid foods and it took some practice but I learned and my daughter was done with her meal. She was crawling around and picking flowers then she came over to me and started falling asleep and I put her back into the stroller and covered her with a blanket and put her teddy bear next to her. 

I went and started talking to my wife after taking my medicine for lunch time and I gave my daughter hers and I told her that all the letters that you sent me and trying to get me to have another child and that I was worried about my daughter it caused me major stress which made me not want to eat.

It made me really sick to my stomach and I had broke down a few times and the nightmares I was telling my wife all this and my daughter was picking up on my emotions and then splashed water at the both of us while she was sleeping. 

My wife asked why is she doing this and I knew why she didn't like my wife and was having a hard time warming up to her and then I said she really doesn't like you right now. She makes it known and I think over this week and next week she should warm up to you but I don't know and I fear the future that she may never get along with my wife or call her mom and reject any other kids we may have but I don't know. I decided to take a nap also and my wife said what about your daughter and she would wake me with all the noise she makes.

Around two I woke up to my daughter making noise in the stroller and playing with her teddy bear and I went over and took her out of the stroller and changed her diaper. Then my wife came over and she cried and tried to hit her and I finished up her diaper and put her on the blanket and she was crawling around. 

I thought it’s going to be a long time and she was not happy that my wife was around and then went over and hit her and I told her no and gave her a timeout but I knew she would do it again. I went over and got her out of timeout and she signed sorry and I told her please don't do that again and I saw a pond and took my daughter over to it and we watched the fishes and she tried to go in the pond and I told her no. 

My wife was near by and didn't come over and then I told come over and sit a little ways from us and she did and my daughter was more distracted by the water and the fish to notice my wife. Around four I picked her up and carried her back to the stroller and put her in and she was playing with a toy and my wife was right behind me. 

We got back to the castle and my sister saw us and the red mark on my wife and asked what happened and I told her my daughter hit her. My sister said why I don't know she doesn't like my wife and then my sister said lets go back to your room she thinks she knows why and my wife went off to her room to get cleaned up and dressed for dinner. We got back to my room and my daughter was crawling around and trying to get into everything and I put her in the play pen and she was playing with the toys in there. My sister told me why and it had to do with what my wife sent in the letters and how the stress got to me and she felt it through the bond a blood bond and that is why she doesn't like your wife and after we were done talking.

I got my daughter ready for dinner and then I had my dinner and my daughters dinner ready and we went downstairs and sat at our spots and my wife was next to me but away from my daughter and I know that I need to keep the two separated from each other and we all started eating and I took my medicine and gave my daughter hers and then started eating and when we both got done my daughter was not messy at all and then after dinner was done I took her upstairs and gave her a bath and put her in pjs. 

When we got done I took her over to the throne room and showed her where I would sit and she would be sitting also and then my wife. She loved to look at the chairs and then my wife came in and my daughter was still not noticing her and then she did and lashed out with the three power she had then she calmed down and my wife left. 

I really needed to show her that she is not replacing me but she will be her mom and that may be a while and I hope can get her to see that and trust my wife. I will keep trying but my sister gave me some advice and told me that she may never see my wife as her mom and not like her. 

Then I took her on a tour of the castle and my daughter was having a very fun time and then we went into the kitchens. My daughter saw all the cooks and wanted to help and then she saw the fire and started trying to go over to it and I really had to stop her. That was when I knew the next element would be found and I took her over to the fire and she touched it and didn't get burned and that is another charm on her bracelet.

It was a more dangerous power and she was still very young and couldn't control it and after we were done in the kitchen I took her back to my room and her nursery and we played for a while and I saw my wife and told her to stay away from my daughter because she found her fire elemental and could hurt her. 

My daughter was having a very fun time and playing a lot she missed her brother and sister and her friends but was having fun seeing my home and were she would be a princess someday. Then she was getting tired and I took her back to my room and got her settled in to her crib.

My wife came into my room with a drink but I said no and went back to my daughter and did the routine and then said good night to her and I gave her the medicine and I took my own and also I gave my daughter a hug and kiss and left the door open and a night candle on in her room but kept it away from her. 

then I went back out and my wife was waiting on me and I told her I had some work to do and I went over to my desk and started getting my work done and she said did your daughter really find out she is a fire elemental also and I know when she gets older she will have way better control over her powers. 

I told my wife why my daughter doesn't like her and she said I didn't know that you had that bond with her when I started the first letter and she picked up on it. But maybe I can help change that and then maybe we can finally bond and I told her not to try for a while when she is getting these new powers and then I said goodnight to my wife and got ready for bed and went to sleep and goodnight diary.


	24. Marth still on vacation and his daughter still doesn't like his wife and they have a few visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth will be on vacation for three weeks and his daughter is still not getting along with his wife and lashing out at her and Kuro and Meta Knight and Kirby come for visits and Marth has to put a bandage on his daughters finger

Dear Diary, Another day in my homeland and my daughter was really good at sleeping last night and not playing with fire or trying to touch it and then I woke up to my daughter crying and I needed to see why.  
I went into her room and saw she was crying over a cut she had gotten and I knew I needed to get it cleaned up right away and I did and put a bandage on it. She settled down and I told her what did you get cut on and I looked around the room and saw she had found a piece of wood and she was playing with it and got cut. 

I took it away and then I got my daughter dressed for the day and put her in the playpen when I was done. She was playing with paper and a pen and also her toys and then I went and made our breakfasts and got our medicine then went to the dinning room where my sister and wife were waiting on us. 

I put my daughter in her highchair and then sat down and put her food on the tray and started eating and she was also with help from me. After breakfast was done I got her cleaned up and my sister asked what happened to her finger and I told her that she found a wood piece and was playing with it then got cut. 

I did the first aid she is very adventurous and can get into trouble at any turn and I told my sister and wife can you watch her today so I can get some work done and they told me yes and my sister took her. I had given the medicine to her and then I took my own and I had the stroller ready and my sister put her in and said bye and she left with my daughter.

I went off to do my work and my wife went with my sister and daughter to play. I did warn my sister about my daughters fire power and to make sure my wife is safe I told her about how my daughter could lash out at my wife or like her one day. 

I hope it’s the second one and no more lashing out at my wife and her dad was coming to visit soon and it would be tomorrow and he also would get to meet my daughter and talk to my wife. 

I went and started working and the three were outside playing in the gardens and I watched them for a little bit and my daughter was having a very fun time. Around noon I took a lunch break and my wife and sister had my daughter in the dinning room and my wife looked dirty and wet and I knew what had happened. 

She lashed out at you I asked my wife and she said yes water and plants but regrew the ones she picked. No other elements and I was very happy about that and I had our lunches ready and I put my daughters down on her tray and then we all started eating. After lunch I gave my daughter her medicine.

I took mine and then my daughter was very tired and she went to sleep in my lap and I put her in the playpen and she slept for a while she was very tired and need the sleep. She used way too much energy and with her sleeping I was getting my work done and also I went and checked on the knights.

I think later this afternoon Meta Knight and Kirby and Kuro are coming for a small visit to see how my daughter is doing. Around two my daughter was awake and Kuro and Kirby and Meta knight were in the room and she was very happy to see them. 

She gave them all big hugs and then saw me and gave me a hug also and they asked me how has she been behaving and I told them that she doesn't like my wife. She has lashed out with her elemental powers and it has been water and earth she now knows she can use fire and wind and she hasn't tried any of those powers. 

Then Kuro figured it out and asked me if I asked my child if she wants a mom and that may be the reason she doesn't like my wife at all I picked her up and asked do you want a mom and she told me through our bond that she didn't want a mom and that I was the one parent for her. 

But she also told me that she would try to get along with my wife and thats all I could do for now but we will revisit the issue of having a mom later and we all sat down and started talking and Kuro was playing with my daughter and then my wife came in and saw my friends and said hello. 

She went over to my daughter and this time didn't get splashed or covered in dirt but she was still not well received yet and it was a very little bit of progress. Kuro went and started playing with my daughter and called my wife over and my daughter didn't do anything but did ignore her. 

Then my daughter surprised me and went over to my wife with a tea cup and gave her tea that was not real. I was really happy about that and then I was talking to Meta Knight and Kirby was playing with my daughter and Kuro and my wife. 

After they were done playing my daughter was helping clean up the mess and then put away her toys with some help from Kuro and then we all went down to dinner and I still separated my wife and daughter and Kuro was on her other side and we all had our dinners and started eating and Kuro was helping with my daughter. 

After dinner was done my friends left and my daughter needed a bath and in pjs to play later and we both took our medicine and then I went back to my room and gave her a bath and my wife helped it was warm water. 

My wife came in and asked if it was play time and I said yes come join us I know she is not liking you right now but she will over time and she is trying. I got the blocks out and my daughter started building something and then asked my wife to help her with the top of the tower. 

They worked together but my daughter was still not really talking to her or really playing with her she was ignoring her but I know over time she will like her but its going to take time. Around nine my daughter was very tired and I got her settled into bed and put her to sleep for the night and I did the routine which was reading a book to her and then saying goodnight to her and giving her a hug and kiss and then I left the room. I started getting ready for bed myself and before I went to sleep I gave my daughter her medicine and took mine and I told my wife good night and good night diary.


	25. Solara gets to meet her grandpa that is Marth's wife dad and Marth talks about the stress that he has been going through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solara gets to meet her grandpa and Marth's wife dad and Marth talks about the stress that has been going on and how he still gets sick from it and when Solara goes over and he picks her up and she is not afraid of him

Dear Diary, Today is the day were my daughter gets to meet my wife’s dad and future grandpa and I don't know how she will react to him I hope it will be good and not trying to hurt anyone but with my daughters moods I never know. 

I get up to see my daughter is awake in her room but she is out of the crib and crawling over to me and I wonder how she did that and my wife wasn't in the room or my sister either. Then I remember she has the power to control wind I thought great and now she can get out of her crib whenever she wants and it almost the end of week two in our vacation home. 

After next week we will be back at the mansion and relaxing for the next tournament that might happen right away of in four years and there will be new people and I know for a fact that they will come in overtime. Next year the toddlers will all be two and that will bring us about a two years before something bad happens and the toddlers will turn into preschools and they will have better responsibility and they will have a lot better control over their powers and right now it's the summer time here. 

After I got up my daughter had disappeared and I found her in a dark conner and she was very proud of herself and I saw another charm on the bracelet it was the power of darkness and the power of light. 

She is gaining a lot more powers and then heart was another one when she started to open her heart to my wife. There were two more she would get at a little bit older the power of ice and the power of lighting after I found her I got her changed and dressed for the day and I had our food ready and medicine then I went to the dinning room. My sister and wife were already there and I put my daughter in her highchair and sat down and we all started eating. 

After breakfast was done my wife said lets go on a walk and I took my medicine and gave my daughter hers. When we get back we will have doctors appointments to see if we have been gaining weight and Kuro and Cloud and Sheik will be with us. I told my wife yes and your dad will be here later in the afternoon and for dinner and she said yes and I had the stroller with me and put my daughter into it and then got our lunch in it. 

Then we left for our walk I had a diaper bag and her teddy bear and blanket and my daughter was very happy. We went and looked around and then went to the meadow and sat for a while and my daughter was crawling around and found some bugs. 

I had to take them away from her so she didn't try to eat them and she was sad then she saw a butterfly and was crawling over to it and it flew away and she was sad again. then she crawled over to me and I told her that we can find a bug that would turn in to a butterfly and she got very happy about that and I found a caterpillar and got a jar and some leaves and other food for it and went back to my daughter. 

Then told her about our new pet and she was very happy and wanted to touch it and I told her no. We can watch it from the jar and then it was lunch time I got out the food and gave my daughter hers and then I took mine and gave my wife hers and I gave my daughter her medicine and I took mine also. We all ate some lunch and I have been keeping records of how much we both eat. 

I stopped eating because I was full and I know that I'm still super skinny and my daughter ate half of her food and I wrote it down and then after lunch my daughter took a nap. I decided to take a nap also and my wife said go ahead and I did and all the food was packed up before my nap and then she was writing letters while we were both napping. Around three I woke up to my daughter making noise and she had gotten some paper and was playing with it and my wife said it was extra and she was scribbling all over it. I got her back out of the stroller. 

I put her back on the blanket and let her draw for a little bit longer and then I told her we had to go and I put my daughter back in the stroller and we went back to the castle and I put my daughter things away and got out our dinners and when we got back out of the room my wife’s dad was waiting for us.

I told him hi and he said hi back and then he saw my daughter and she looked at him and reached out to touch him and I told him you want to try holding her and he did and she didn't cry but was touching everything on him. She likes him but not my wife and I told him that she doesn't like your daughter right now. 

He said to me he understands when my wife adopted a little boy he didn't like my wife right away it took a lot of time we adopted him also but he would never call her mom and I think your daughter is going to be the same way. 

She will like your wife over time but never call her mom then she was playing with his beard and I told her stop that and he said it was ok and pulled out a present and gave it to her and she opened it and it was a toy and some books she loved the present and signed thank you. 

It was dinner time after that and we all sat down and started eating and my father in law noticed my feeding tube and I told him i will tell him after dinner. My daughter was being really well behaved and not getting messy at all and then when dinner was done I took my medicine and gave my daughter hers. 

Then I gave her over to my sister and she took her to get a bath and in pjs I gave instructions on how to bathe her and make sure you really dry her hair. She went off and my wife and father in law came with me and I told him all about how my daughter was born very early and she had to stay at the hospital for three months and my wife was sending me letters about wanting a child of her own.

It got to the point that when my daughter was eleven months I got really stressed out to the point of getting sick and needing to go to the hospital and getting the feeding tube. My father in law said I will have a talk with my daughter and your daughter is very cute and did you do a blood adoption also and I told him yes. 

After we got done talking my wife went with her dad and they went off to talk and I got back to my daughter and she was playing with toys and I went over and played with her until nine and then I got her off to her crib and I did the routine first by reading a book then putting on a night light and music. 

Then I gave her a hug and kiss and said goodnight and left the room and I went and started talking to my sister and then I felt sick to my stomach and ran towards the bathroom and threw up my dinner and anything else I ate today. I remembered to take my medicine and give my daughter hers both dinner and nighttime medicine. My sister got worried and said what happened and I told her that I told my father in law about the stress I went through and it had returned and then I told her I was going to bed and I said goodnight and goodnight diary.


	26. Marth's vacation is almost on week three and solara plays with her elemental powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about he is almost done with week two of his vacation and his wife's father is still staying with them and Solara is showing off her elemental powers of wind and fire and tries to eat a bug and then Marth didn't eat much and got sick and then he plays with his daughter

Dear Diary, Another day in my homeland and we are almost done with week two of our vacation and I'm still feeling stressed out it hasn't gone away since talking to my wife its gotten a little bit worse. I have to remember if the stress gets too much I can go cuddle my daughter and that is what I'm doing right now she is awake and she noticed that I wasn't looking well and came over and gave me cuddles and I felt a little bit better. 

I probably won’t eat today and that won’t be good for my stomach or my weight and I got my daughters breakfast and lunch and dinner ready and I took her breakfast with me. We got to the dinning room and sat down in our spot and then I started feeding my daughter and not eating anything myself. 

My sister noticed and also my wife and father in law and I told them I had a rough night and won't be eating today and then went back to feeding my daughter. After breakfast was done I took my daughter and got her cleaned up and in a new outfit then went out to the gardens and sat for a while and my daughter was playing.

My Father in law came out to the gardens and saw my daughter trying to eat a bug and he took it away from her and told her no and then she went back to playing with the flowers and touching them. He asked me about the rough night and I told him I got sick and then the nightmares came back and it was hard to sleep and my daughter brought me over some flowers. 

Then she went over to the water and played with it and I was watching her and she was having a very fun time and she was being very careful. She made a little boat and was playing with it and using her wind powers to make it go and then it got all burned up and that was the first sign that she used her fire powers.

I told her to come over here and she did and she was playing with fire in her hands and I told her no more and she stopped and it was lunch time and I got out her lunch and then I gave it over to my father in law and he started feeding her.

He asked how much does she eat usually and I told him here is the book and he saw all the entry’s and said she really doesn’t eat much. I talked to your wife my daughter about all this and she will back off but it could take a little bit and you’re leaving in a week to go back to the mansion and I told him yes and when I get back me and my daughter will have doctors appointments.

After she was done with her lunch I put her back in her stroller to get some sleep for her afternoon nap and she was sleeping after I gave her lunchtime medicine and I took mine and I was hungry but didn't try to eat anything so I didn't get sick again. 

My Father in law was talking to me while my daughter slept. I was telling him all about her and how she is now growing up and learning all new things but he told me that I worry about her. I said yes and now that she is showing her powers I worry even more.

He told me don't worry about her too much she is growing up but she will always need your help and my daughter still needs me at times. Then I told him I was going to take a nap and I laid down on the grass and fell asleep for a while and he was watching over my daughter.

Around three I woke up to my daughter making noise and my father in law was playing with her and the nap made me feel a little bit better but I was still tired and very hungry. I went over to them and started playing also Ike would be so mad at me for not eating today and then it was dinner time and when I went to stand up I had a minor dizzy spell. 

I know now its from not eating today and I ran over to the bushes and threw up I didn't have anything in my stomach. I hope I'm not getting sick but it might just be from not eating and I had my daughters dinner with me and we got back to the dinning room and I put my daughter in her highchair and put some of her dinner on her tray and then she started eating her food. 

I was helping her out with feeding her and after dinner was done I saw she was not messy and I got her out of the highchair and put her back in the stroller and left the room and took her to get her pjs on and after we were done my sister came in and asked me how I was feeling and I told her tired and very hungry but didn't want to eat anything and she got a piece of bread and told me to eat that and I took little bites out of the bread and she had some tea for me. 

I started drinking the tea and my stomach was settled down and then we both played with my daughter and my wife came in and my daughter ignored her and went back to playing and around nine it was time to get my daughter off to bed. I was going to bed right after and I got her in the crib after giving her the nighttime medicine.

After I got that done I did the routine and then gave her a hug and kiss and said goodnight and left the room. I went and got ready for bed myself and my sister told me goodnight and I told her back goodnight and I got into bed and good night diary.


	27. The second week of vacation and getting new pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth's father in law leaves today and Marth takes his daughter on a picnic and his wife goes with them and they are all sitting down and Marth noticed that his daughter has two new pets with her and one is a wolf and the other a sparrow and they are protecting her from harm and then after they are done in the meadow Marth finds out later in the night that he has his own animals and one is a fox and the other a raven

Dear Diary, This is the last day in the second week of our vacation and I was feeling much better today than yesterday and I didn't have any nightmares last night. Now I'm very hungry and my father in law is going home this morning after breakfast and my daughter is sad but I told her we will be going back to our second home in a week. 

She was very happy to see all her friends again and see Master Hand and go back to daycare. She has grown up so much since we have been gone and its now August and we will have three more years of waiting for the next tournament. 

By the time the toddlers are four the fifth tournament will happen and something is going to happen before the fifth tournament that will push it off to the side for a while. My daughter is awake and hungry and I got her out of the crib and got her changed and dressed for the day. 

I got her food and my food ready and then went to the dinning room and got her the highchair and then gave her the food and had mine in front of me and we all started eating. After breakfast was over we said goodbye to my father in law and her grandpa and then I told her we could go play in the meadow. 

My daughter was very happy to hear that and the two of us left and my wife followed along and when we got to the meadow I put the blanket down and then got my daughter out of the stroller and put her on the blanket and put one of her toys down and she started playing with it. Then she saw a bird and went over to it and she picked it up very carefully and it let her and brought it back over to me and showed me. 

I told her we need to let it go and she did but it would stay with us and follow us back to the mansion when we leave. I saw my daughter playing with the other animals and it was a male bird that was kicked out of its home by other birds and I talked to my wife and said we can revisit the issue of having another child when my daughter is a little bit older and she said yes. 

It was time for lunch and I went and got my daughter and she waved goodbye to all her friends and they all left to do their own things. I got her lunch out and mine also and my wife had her lunch and we all started eating and after lunch and our medicine my daughter went and took a nap. 

The birds were tweeting and everything was nice and quite and I took a nap also and the animals were staying around to keep a watch out for people that wanted to hurt everyone and a wolf was laying right next to my daughter. 

The other animals were nearby watching and I think that they have protecting us all the times we are out here. Around three I woke up and my daughter was playing with the wolf she had found a way to get out of the stroller and the wolf helped her down and they were playing.

I think she has another bracelet and it had a charm of an animal caller and she was very in tune with nature and animals and they would be a great help later on. Ike will be surprised and all the others and then I let her play with the animals for a while and then around five she waved goodbye to them and told them that she would see them soon. 

We all got back to the castle and the wolf and bird were following and the parents let them come with us they were her companions and they would come back with us to the mansion the parents knew that one day that would happen they were born for her.

I took her to get changed for dinner and the wolf and the sparrow followed and after she was dressed the wolf took her on his back and we all got to the dinning room. There was raw meat and bird seed for the wolf and the sparrow and I got my daughter into her highchair and the wolf and sparrow were by her side. 

We all started eating and after dinner was done I got her out of the highchair and took her back to my room and got her bathe and dressed in pjs. The wolf and the sparrow were in the nursery waiting on her and I brought her in and they played with her and she loved it. 

My sister came in and saw the three and asked how did she bond with the animals and I told her I don't know and that will always be a mystery to me and around nine the bird was on top of the headboard of the crib and the wolf was at the side of the crib. 

I got her settled into her crib and started the routine and then gave her a hug and kiss goodnight and she went to sleep and I told her goodnight and then left the room. I got ready for bed also and two animals were in the castle looking for me a fox and a raven and they found me and bonded with me. 

They knew in three years they would need to help me and my daughter and they told me that animals were looking for their companions and all of our friends would get two different animals. I told them good night and started falling asleep and they were right next to me one on the headboard of my bed and the other cuddled into me goodnight diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pets will play a role in the later part of my story and we are going to be talking about world of light and what happens with that I will have written out


	28. The last week of vacation and Marth has a talk with his wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last week of the vacation and that Marth and his wife spend the day together and they talk for a while and his daughter is playing with his sister and his sister is teaching his daughter good manners

Dear Diary, The last week I'm on vacation and in my home and my wife came in to see me with my fox and raven. She asked when did they come in and I told her last night and they cuddled me and what do you want to do today. We could spend some time together and let my sister watch my daughter and she said yes and I asked my sister if she would watch my daughter for the day.

I gave her everything she would need and my daughter was awake and I told her that my sister would be watching her and she was excited. My sister came over and said we will have a very fun day and then she took my daughter and got her dressed and ready for the day and then her wolf and bird were following them and they went off to eat some breakfast and I told my wife lets go get some breakfast and go to the pond and that what I did and I do make my own breakfast. 

We get to the pond and just talk for a while and I tell her I got stressed out again and got sick and it makes so I can’t eat and that causes me to have dizzy spells and throw up. She said I will try not to bring up asking for a child now that I know it makes you really stressed out but it will take some time and we talked for a while longer. 

Then I got my lunch out and my wife’s lunch and we ate our lunch’s then after lunch I got up and went on a walk and my wife asked where I was going and I told her I will be back. I went over and sat down by the pond and was thinking to myself and then I remember that I didn't eat much of my breakfast or lunch and when my wife said what she said it made me sick to my stomach. 

I just sat at the pond and my pet fox and raven stayed near me and I took a little nap and my wife was back at the blanket. Around three I woke up to an upset tummy and I got up slowly and then went over and threw up and then went back to my wife slowly and sat down and we relaxed some more and she asked how I was feeling. 

I told her I got sick and I packed up the rest of my food and put it away for the afternoon and then me and my wife did some more talking. Then around five I told her time to go home for dinner and we both started walking back and I didn't have any problems on the way back.

When we got back my sister was in the garden playing with my daughter and she was having a very fun time and I went over to the two of them. My daughter saw me and gave me a hug and my sister notice I was pale and didn't look like I felt very well. I told my sister that I wouldn't be eating dinner tonight and then my pets went over and played with my daughters pets. 

She said did my wife say something that caused you to throw up and I said yes about having a child again. I told her that we will revisit it later and then my daughter brought over some flowers for me and my sister told me she was really good today and she didn't try to get me wet or anything. 

Lets go in for dinner and we did and I didn't eat anything and my daughter had her food on her tray and was eating very nicely. My sister told me she was teaching my daughter some manners and it was working and she was learning how to be a well behaved toddler and they also went to the shops and my daughter didn't ask for anything. 

The wolf and bird were with her and they helped me when I needed help and they were eating nicely also and I wondered how to get to the daycare without the staff or the kids getting scared and they told me that they could become plush and that would be the way to send them to the daycare. 

I thought that was a great idea. After dinner was done I picked up my daughter and took her back to our room and got her into the bath and then dressed in pjs and then we went to her room and started playing with her toys and she was sharing with me and my sister. 

Around nine my daughter was getting very tired and I put her to bed and started the routine and her animals were sleeping around her also and my sister said to me after you get her off to bed lets go talk.

I started the routine and then gave my daughter her nighttime medicine and she had her breakfast lunch and dinner medicine also and then I gave her a hug and kiss and said goodnight. After I was done I went out and my sister said lets go to the gardens and we did she did notice that I was moving a little bit slower and she asked how I was feeling and I told her sick to my stomach and she said just take your time and I did. 

I told her when we sat at the garden that I have a few other fears besides my wife wanting a baby and that she could be seeing someone behind my back and my sister told me that she loves me and wouldn't do that. 

The other fear is for the fifth tournament and how my daughter will have to fend for herself a little bit because something could happen to me. She told me that my daughter will be just fine she has her animals and she will have her brother and sister and all her friends. 

After we talked for a while I told her I was going to bed and said goodnight and I got ready and went to sleep and goodnight diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something will happen before the next visit and it will scar Marth's daughter for a long time and when I get to that you will find out what happens and also something to do with his wife will take place


	29. Ike comes for a visit and Marth is having anxiety problems and his daughter is playing with her brother and they created a big fire power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike comes to visit and help Marth out and he is having anxiety problems and that is causing him not to eat and his daughter is showing off her pets to Ike and his son and then the brother and sister are creating things with their fire powers and then Ike and Marth talk for a little bit about things and Marth tells his wife about Cloud and Sheik and how they are Solara godparents

Dear Diary, Today Ike is coming over to talk to me and he is bringing his son with him and their pets and my sister came into my room and asked how I was doing. I told her some nightmares last night and I threw up once and she went into the nursery and saw my daughter awake. 

She got her out of the crib and over to get changed and dressed for the day I got up and went and did my business also and got ready. After I was ready I had my daughters breakfast ready and my sister had grabbed me a banana and some other tummy foods that would help me and we got to the dinning room and Ike was waiting for me. 

He told me that he came early this morning and I asked were are your pets and my daughters had come with us and so had mine. Ike said they are right here and it was a house cat and a macaw and his son had a cheetah and a hornbill and I showed him my fox and raven. My daughter was showing off her wolf and sparrow and Ike said nice to her and she waited until everyone was served and then started eating.

After breakfast was done Ike said to me lets go talk and we left with our kids and pets and my wife said she was going to visit the farmers and villagers and she went off to do that. When I took Ike over to the meadow we put our toddlers down and they went and started playing with their pets and I went over and Ike asked me what is going on.

I told him my anxiety was acting up again and he said that has happened a lot during the third tournament and the fourth tournament and I told him I thought it was getting better but it happened all over again. 

It makes me sick to my stomach and Ike said did your wife take your feelings into account and I told him no and that was what the problem was and I told your sister about the anxiety attacks and she understands because of the wars I have that too sometimes and then it was lunch time and Ike gave me a light lunch he had found rice and made it for me. 

The toddlers were eating and the pets also they were out finding their own food and the toddlers were very tired and they fell asleep. I covered them with a blanket and they were cuddling each other they are brother and sister.

I took Ike over to show him the pond and we talked some more and he said he was having a fun time with his sister and group but he was ready to get back to the mansion. He looked me over and said to me your super skinny and I told him I have been eating but then the anxiety attacks come on and I cant eat. I told him that it makes me sick to my stomach when I eat and I also told him I have a doctors appointment when I get back to the mansion. 

Around three the toddlers were awake and they were playing with their elements and they were being very careful and I went over to my daughter and she was playing with her fire power and I didn't stop her. 

Her brother was playing with her and they were having a very fun time and their fire power was much more powerful with the two of them. I think the three together will have a big power boost and that will help all of us in the fifth tournament and then I talked a little bit more with Ike and he said to me that I will be back before you leave and we can go back to the mansion together and I liked that idea and all of our pets will come with us. 

Ike told me the reason is that so you don't get another anxiety attack and I told him thank you and do we know what the other pets our friends got. Ike said no we will see when we get back to the mansion and he did ask me about my nightmares and I told him I was worried about my wife cheating on me and having a baby behind my back and some of the others is my wife getting me to have a baby with her before I'm ready. 

Ike said you need to tell your wife those nightmare and question her and find out but you shouldn't worry and let your daughter play with you she showed that she is really good at and today is the first time I seen your wife not covered in dirt and leaves. 

I told him that my daughter is trying and she might never call my wife mom but she would try to be better to her. Ike said its close to dinner time and I told him lets start heading back and I got everything packed up and got my daughter back in the stroller. 

Then the four of us with our pets headed back and when we got back I took my daughter and got her cleaned up and dressed nicely. After I was done I went back to the dinning room Ike had his son seated in his high chair and I got my daughter settled in to hers and put her food in front of her. I got my dinner out it was the same as my lunch and we all started eating and it was very good. 

After dinner was done Ike told me goodbye and see you in a few days and I said yes and went to the garden with my daughter and let her play in the grass and the flowers.   
I had told my wife to come join us because I needed to talk to her about my nightmares and she came and asked what was wrong. I told her about my nightmares and she said she would never do anything like that but the nightmares and she told me that she loved me. 

I found my daughter making something with her earth and water powers and then she came over with some flowers for me and a vase made out of water that turned to crystal. When she put her fire power on it and it was really pretty. 

I got up and walked away for a little bit and my daughter followed me on her pet wolf and then I started crying softly and my daughter came over and cuddled me the anxiety had gotten to me over the past few weeks. 

Around nine I got up and took my daughter back to our room and got her dressed for bed and gave her nighttime medicine and then I put her in the crib. Then I started the routine and said goodnight to her and gave her a hug and kiss then left the room and got ready for bed myself and my animals were watching me.

I went in and took a bath and relaxed for a while and after I was done with my bath I got out and dried off and got into my pjs and went and did a little bit of work and also read through things. 

My wife came in and asked me what happened to make me go walk and I told her I had anxiety attacks and it makes me feel sad and angry at times or I get really sick. She told me sorry for everything she did and she will try to help with the attacks and not bring things up and she does love me. 

Ike helped me out today and he is really nice to me as a brother and the other friends also Cloud and Sheik are my daughters godparents they help me take care of her when I can’t. I told her goodnight and she left the room and I got into bed and goodnight diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know Solara is a multi elemental user so she can use all the elements and it will come in handy for the fifth tournament and adventure mode and all the children together will have a huge power boost


	30. End of vacation and then back to the mansion and doctors appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth goes home after his vacation and he is tired and his anxiety has come back and he goes to the doctor after fainting at lunch time and then they go out to dinner and talk for a while and Sheik says that his daughter is a true elemental and that she can control all elements

Dear Diary, Today my daughter and I go back to the mansion and Ike is with us and I'm doing a little bit better but my anxiety is still bothering me but I will go see a therapist the rest of the week passed somewhat good. 

I had a few times were I didn't eat and I had nightmares again and today we are going back to the mansion. I got all the stuff I brought with me packed and said goodbye to my sister and wife and told them I will see them again soon. Ike was waiting on me and I got all my stuff together and left the newer stuff at the castle for when we come to visit. 

All the animals were ready to go and my daughter also and Ike said lets go and we got into the portal and were back at the mansion. We went back to our room and got settled and then Samus and Sheik were back with their toddlers and pets and we had a lot of cats and birds in the room and they were all different.

We saw lions and tigers and lots of different birds and Cloud and Link were the last two and Master hand told us we could keep the pets and they had to behave and they all would. 

When we got settled Kuro came over for a visit and he had a panther and a crow with him and they were his pets and then my daughter went over and played with them also and they alls were being very well behaved. 

I went to the store and took my daughter with me and her pets turned into stuffed versions and were at her side then I got all the groceries and refills of our medicines and then I went back to the mansion and the animals went back to their real forms.

I put the food away and the medicine and tomorrow we have a doctors appointment and I will see how much I weigh and my daughter also. It was time for lunch and after lunch it would be nap time for the toddlers and I would get my daughters clothes washed and then mine so the others could have the washing machine and I went and made my daughters lunch and mine. 

we all went to the cafeteria and ate lunch and Zelda was back and we all talked about our trips but I didn't talk much and I was feeling tired and not very hungry and Ike noticed all this and asked what is wrong and I didn't say anything. 

When lunch was over Lucina came over and said hi to all the toddlers and my daughter was showing off her new pets and then I fainted on the table and Ike said to Lucina the toddlers needed naps and Ike picked me up and put me on his back. 

Then Kuro was pushing my daughter in the stroller and all the animals were with us and we got back to our room. Ike put me on the bed and I was fast asleep and Ike went and got all the laundry done and made sure to wash all the clothes in scent free soap and after he was done. 

Ike came back to check on me and saw that I was having another nightmare and he woke me up but I was shaky and nervous and he saw that I was going to throw up again and he got me a bucket and I threw up.

I told him thank you and went back sleep and around three all the toddlers were awake again and the others were taking care of them while I slept and I woke up and Ike told me that we are going to the doctor this afternoon he had an appointment change for me and my daughter.

I got up and ready and my daughter was ready and we left the mansion and went over to the doctors office and when we got there Ike help me get checked in. We went and sat down and waited for the nurse to call us over and then the nurse called me and my daughter and Ike brought my daughter also and the nurse weighed me first. 

Then she weighed my daughter and wrote it down and then took us back to a room and took our vitals and Ike was watching and Sheik and Cloud had come and were out in the waiting room. Then she left and the doctor came in and he looked at me and said what is going on and I told him about my anxiety and that over the past three weeks. 

I had gone home for a vacation and then I told him about all the nightmares and how I wouldn't eat and they were happening before I went on vacation. He said to me the weight shows it and he said I have a name of a therapist and he gave it to me and then checked my daughter over and she was looking good but she needed to keep gaining weight. I told him thank you and I left the room with my daughter and the doctor told Ike to keep an eye on me and my weight. 

After we were done with the doctor it was time for dinner and Master hand said to us when we left we could go out to dinner and Sheik had a dinner for my daughter and we went to a restaurant and sat down. 

Cloud got my daughter seated in her highchair and then we all ordered food and I got a soup that would be light on my stomach and the others got some light food also. When the food came we all started eating and my daughter did also and she was being very well behaved and eating very nicely. 

Cloud and Sheik asked when then did happen and I told them my sister had been teaching her some manners and she got done and waited until we all were done and I went to the bathroom and didn't throw up but was still tired and when we all got done we left and went back to the mansion. 

When we got back it was time to get my daughter into pjs and I did that and Kuro had the clothes washed and dried and given back to us. I told him thank you and got the pjs on my daughter and then grabbed a toy and we took all the toddlers to the lounge. 

The kids were back and they started playing with the toddlers and the animals. I was resting and Kuro was watching my daughter and Ike came over and said you might want to get to bed early tonight and I told him yes and then around nine the toddlers were very tired. 

Sheik asked me when we got back to the room about my daughters bracelet and I told her that she is a true elemental and can control fire,water, earth and air and now heart. 

I think she could have two more elements and Sheik told me lets get the toddlers off to bed and I got my daughter into her crib and started the routine and then I gave her a hug and kiss. She was very happy to be around all her friends again and she fell right asleep I told her goodnight and the animals were around their owners and my pets were on my bed. I closed the door and had the monitors on I told everyone goodnight and went to bed also and goodnight diary.


	31. Marth has a therapy appointment and doing some shopping and the toddlers playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth has a therapy appointment and then he goes over to the library and sees his daughter pulling books off the shelves and tells her no and to put them back and she does and then Marth is trying to figure out why and then he goes shopping for his daughter and gets her some new clothes and shoes and also a new blanket and then he takes her back to the mansion and his daughter gets into trouble with her brother and sister trying to turn on the tv

Dear Diary, today I have a therapy appointment and that should help me with the nightmares and not getting sick all the time and last night no nightmares and I was hungry today and my daughter was awake and she was going with me to the therapy appointment. 

Cloud and Sheik were going but they would take my daughter over to the library and she would get some books that were for her age range. I got her out of the crib and started getting her ready for the day and I went into the kitchen and got her breakfast and lunch and dinner made. 

After that was done the others were awake and ready to go and all our animals were following us and Kuro met up with us. I got my daughter into her highchair and so did the others and I put my daughters food down and when everyone had breakfast we all started eating. 

After breakfast was done I got the stroller ready and Ike and his son and Cloud and his daughter and sheik and her son were all ready to go also and the animals were in their plush forms and we left and I went off to my therapy appointment. 

The others went to the library and I went into the room and got checked in and then the therapist came out and called me back and I went back. I started talking to her and telling her about my nightmares and how they would make me sick to my stomach and she told me that meditating would help keep the nightmares at bay and that we all have fears. 

She asked about my daughter and I told her all about how she was born early and all the medical things. She told me that could also give you some fears and I told her yes and then she said play with your daughter and she will help you out. 

I told her I would and then our session was up and she told me to come back next week and I said would and I told her goodbye and went over to the library and I found my daughter pulling books off the shelves again. 

Then she found the ones she wanted and then I told her put the others back and she did. Then I told her that you shouldn't do that and she stopped and I saw the books she was looking for and put them into a pile. 

When we got done with all the books I saw a story time and I took her over to it and the others were there and I put her down and she was listening to the story and I went over and got a library card.

Then I went and got some books of my own to read and when story time was over I went back and my daughter was hungry. We left and went over to a cafe and got some lunch and she ate her lunch and the group said we got lots of books and Sheik noticed me in thought about why my daughter likes to pull books off the shelf. 

She told me it could be she is testing boundaries and I knew that I would have to punish her and I told her that it’s not right for you to pull books off shelves it makes it harder on people. 

After lunch was done we went to do some shopping and the toddlers were sleeping and I was very happy about that and the animals were with us. We got the toddlers more clothes because they would grow out of their current clothes sometime and I got my daughter another blanket. 

I also got her some shoes and a dress for when we have to look very nice and when we got done it was time to go back to the mansion and the toddlers stayed asleep while we walked back to the mansion. 

When we got back the toddlers were awake and they wanted to play and I took my daughter to the lounge and the other toddlers were there and they all played for a while I don't forget my medicine or my daughters medicine. They all were having a very fun time playing and my daughter had her doctors kit with her Ike had brought it over for her. 

She was playing doctor with all of us and I was playing with her and she laughed and was running around the room and I noticed that her eyes sparkled. My daughter was flying a little bit but something else that I saw was that she loved to play and she had a lot of kindness. 

She has come a long way from when she was born. I took a little rest and she was playing with her brother and sister then the three were over trying to turn on the tv and Kuro said to them no and then they went off again. 

I really think we need to let them try to go swimming because it will get out some of their energy and I told the others my idea and they said good idea my daughter came over and I picked her up and she showed me a cool trick and she froze the water in her hand and the next charm was on her bracelet and it was a snowflake charm. 

She has the power to control ice and snow also then the voice in my head said two more charms and she will control all the elements but I see a heart shaped charm and just one more and then it was dinner time. 

I went and got my daughters dinner and her medicine and mine and then I saw the lounge empty and went to the cafeteria and saw everyone sitting down and I put my daughters food in font of her and started eating my own dinner. 

My daughter is starting to walk now she has lots of movement she is doing good with her milestones and some of them are early and that is really good. After dinner was done I got my daughter out of her highchair and upstairs to get cleaned up for the night and when I got done bathing my daughter and dressed in her pjs we went back to the lounge and she got to play some more before it was bed time. 

all her friends were there also and they all were playing some made up game and I don't know what it was. around nine they were all tired so I picked up my daughter and got her ready for bed and she was falling asleep and I got back to our shared room and put her in her crib. 

I started the routine and then when she was sleeping I gave her a hug and kiss goodnight then I left the room after saying goodnight and then I closed the door and I got ready for bed myself and said good night to everyone and goodnight diary.


	32. Marth finds out something about his wife and that she is going to have a baby and it might not be his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth gets a really weird letter from his sister about his wife and how she is going to have a baby and Marth takes his daughter swimming and then the toddlers get to play in the lounge

Dear Diary, Another day in the mansion and I got a really weird letter from my sister and she said that she had some news that couldn't be shared over a letter and she was planning to come visit today sometime.

I told Master hand and he said she will be coming over when the toddlers are napping and next year they will be two and then three after that and are they going to go to preschool and I told him yes. 

Then when they are four the next tournament is going to start and that was the tournament we were getting ready for. We will have some newcomers in the tournament and they will be here in four years and you need to speak english around them and Cloud also but your bilingual and can speak both languages. 

I do it for my daughter so she can understand my culture and also english but she loves me speaking Japanese. After I was done talking to Master hand I went back to the room I shared and saw Kuro taking care of my daughter by getting her changed and dressed for the day 

I got her breakfast, lunch and dinner ready and then I got out the stroller and the pets went with us and when we got to the cafeteria I put my daughter in her highchair and then put her food in front of her and then when everyone had their food we all ate.

After breakfast was done I told my daughter that we were going swimming and she was very excited and I got on her swimsuit and I did call the doctor to make sure it was ok to take the toddlers swimming and he said yes with floats and I had gotten some on the last shopping trip. 

I got my daughter into her floats and then some sunscreen and we all went to the pool and the toddlers were having a very fun time and they were doing very good swimming and then around noon it was time for lunch and I got out my daughters lunch and we went back to our room first and got the toddlers changed out of their swim wear. 

into clothes for naps and the pets were sleeping with them also and then I put my daughters lunch on her tray and we all started eating and after lunch the toddlers were tired and Kuro helped me get my daughter to sleep and I went and saw my sister. 

We went out to the garden at the mansion and talked and she said that my wife was going to have a baby but I don't think its yours because you didn't do anything that way with her while you were there and I told her that was one of my fears. 

But we won’t know until she has the baby and that will be a while off and my sister asked what will I do if the baby is not mine and I told her that I will still have an heir for the throne and it will be my daughter and my wife will not try this anymore. 

I needed to write to my wife and asked if it was true and I told my sister that I would do that later and around three the toddlers were awake and wanting to play for a while. I got my daughter out of the playpen and she was changed and then I put her down and she went over to her brother and sister and the others and started playing

a they all were having a very fun time and while all the toddlers were playing I wrote a letter to my wife and then when I finished the letter I sent it to my wife and told her we need to talk sometime and then the toddlers were hungry and it was time for dinner and I got my daughters food out and picked her up and carried her down to the cafeteria and put her in her highchair. 

Then I sat down after getting my dinner and medicine and then we all started eating and the toddlers were eating really well and in a year they will be two years old and that will be another big milestone for the toddler after being born early and having to spend the first months in the hospital. 

After dinner was done and I got a letter back from my wife and I would read it after the toddlers go to bed and I saw that the toddlers weren't very messy. They didn't need baths tonight and when I got my daughter back upstairs I got her into pjs and the other toddlers were ready also. 

We all took them to the lounge to play for a while and around nine the toddlers were very tired and we got them off to bed for the night and then I got my daughter into her crib and did the routine and then gave her a hug and kiss goodnight and then said good night to her and then left the room and closed the door. 

After I got done I went out and got the letter that my wife sent me and I read it and all the words were true and that she would want to talk next year when we come back for a visit. I was thinking about next year and visiting again but only for a week and then I got ready for bed and goodnight diary.


	33. the toddlers second birthday and Marth gets a picture of the new baby and it doesn't look like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets are two years old now and they are learning a whole bunch of new things and Marth needs to talk to his wife about going behind his back and his wife has had the baby and it looked nothing like him and Marth is planning another trip in july for about a week to two weeks and the toddlers are going to learn how to be potty trained

Dear Diary, another year has past and my daughter is going to be two years old today and she is more grown up than before and she is really walking now and not talking but getting sign language down. At the end of July we are going to go visit my sister and wife and see them for about a week to two weeks. 

Then come back to the mansion and today I got my daughter a few present’s and she is going to learn how to be potty trained. She has all new food tastes and one of them is cottage cheese and she loves it and all the other dairy products and I tried jello with her and she loved it also. 

The doctor is really happy with her progress and she is still on a feeding tube and I'm still on mine. She is getting better with swimming and she loves to read books and now she not pulling them off the shelves and she got her final charm and it was the power of storms. 

My wife had the baby and I got a picture of him and he doesn't look like me at all and my wife is wanting to make him the heir to the throne and her dad had to come and tell her no that would be a problem until we had our own heir. 

I didn't want anymore kids right now and today I'm making my daughter her favorite breakfast and lunch and dinner and we are going to the park after breakfast. I got up and dressed then got my daughter dressed and I had all the presents wrapped and I had all the meals made and ready for the day. 

Then I got my daughter in the stroller and went downstairs and all the smashers wished my daughter and all the toddlers happy birthday and my daughter was making noises of joy. I get her into her highchair and put her food in front of her and then gave her the medicine. 

Master Hand came over and wished her happy birthday also and for the first time she got to meet crazy hand and she was laughing with him and then he left. We all started eating breakfast and after breakfast was done I took my daughter over to the park and the rest of the group was there also and they all were letting the toddlers play. 

Around noon it was lunch time and I pulled out my daughters lunch and the others got out lunches for their toddlers and I also got food for me out and we all started eating and the toddlers were being really good and they were all eating and after lunch was done the toddlers all took their naps. 

I was talking to Ike and he said that you need to talk to your wife and why did she do this and I told him I wasn't ready for anymore babies yet and he said thats a good thing but your wife didn't take your feelings into account. We all talked for a while and then around three the toddlers were awake and wanted to play some more. 

They walked over to the playground and were playing in the wood chips and then I took my daughter down a slide and she went down one herself. They were all having a very fun time and they were learning all new things and they were playing in the grass also and they made some new friends. 

Around five it was time to go back to the mansion for dinner and the party after dinner and when we got back I went upstairs and got my daughters dinner and the presents and put them in the room where we were having the party. 

When I got back downstairs the toddlers were playing with crazy hand and having a very fun time and I put my daughters dinner on her tray and then went and got her and the others had come in and we all started eating dinner and after diner was done it was time for the party and I took my daughter into the room and a cake was waiting for her and the others and it was made out of fruit and some whipped cream and they all blew out their candles and then we all ate the cake after the toddler got the first pieces and they loved the cake.

After cake was presents and Emerald went first and got a lot of nice new things and we have donated all the baby toys and the one year old toys and she also got a training potty and a build a bear with her daddy voice in it. 

Then is Samus’s son and he got a bunch of new things and then a training thing also to use the big toilet. After it was Sheiks son and he got a lot of the same things and then the triplets and Link went next and gave his daughter some new clothes and nice outfits and a new teddy bear and a new pillow. Then Ike gave his son some really nice things and some more books and a teddy bear also. 

Then I got my gifts out for my daughter and it was a bunch of clothes and shoes and some more big girl cups and a new pillow for her also and some sheets then my sister gave her a book and a painting of her and I gave the last present and it was a training potty also. 

After the presents were opened and everyone said happy birthday to the toddlers it was time to get them off to sleep and I got all the presents and took them upstairs and then got the new sheets on the bed and the new pillow and then got her ready for bed and then I put her in her new toddler bed and said good night and did the routine with her and gave her a hug and kiss and she gave me one back and I left the room and got ready for bed myself and goodnight diary.


	34. Marth talks to the women who gave had the babies and then also Marth and his daughter are not feeling very well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks about potty training his daughter and he takes her to the park and have a very fun time and the women that had the babies that the group adopted saw them again and then Marth is not feeling very well and he and his daughter might have to the hospital the next day

Dear Diary, today I'm going start working on potty training my daughter and it might take a while but she will get it and this morning when she woke up she wanted to try to use the big girl potty. I told her she could and I put the potty seat on the toilet and she tired to use it and she used it and was very happy. 

I got pull-ups for her and we had a potty seat with us so if we are out and she needs it and then she was happy to be come a big girl and get out of diapers someday. After she was done I got her dressed and went to the kitchen and got her breakfast, lunch and dinner ready then went down to the cafeteria. 

She was very happy and she was a two year old now and she can draw more things and its lines and circles but she also can walk without falling and she still loves books. It’s the terrible two stage for all of us and she has told me no a few times and I have to put her into timeout and she listens and doesn't try again. 

Then I got her in her highchair and she had her food in front of her and was eating her breakfast and drinking her milk and then I gave the medicine to her. After breakfast was done I got her up and took her outside and let her run around the garden and she was having a very fun time and she would go to preschool next year and take naps again. 

While we are on break the toddlers are not going back to the daycare and the workers understood and gave me back my daughters medicine. We are on break for the next two years and that is good we get to spend time with our toddlers and when they are three they will go to preschool and learn all new things. 

They are going to learn the alphabet and numbers and colors and shapes and I will need to start looking for a preschool that will do full day and not just half day. I'm going to be teaching my daughter a few things but also I need to tell the preschool workers about her being nonverbal.

I got my daughter back in the stroller and we all went to the park to play for the day and she was very excited and we stopped at the restroom and Samus went in and took my daughter and she used the restroom and then washed her hands by herself. then we all left and I told the group we are going to get lunch out and then I ran back upstairs and got my daughters lunch and she will get to try some of our food.

When we got to the park we saw a mom scolding her son and then she went back to her phone and her son was left alone and he looked about two years old and my daughter wanted to go play and I told her yes. 

We went over to the playground and the little boy saw us and wanted to play and my daughter started playing with him and the others and the mom saw it and said who are you and then we introduce ourselves but not by our real names because of fangirls.

She told me thank you for playing with him his older brother will not play with him and I always have to scold him and then she said to me your daughter is very beautiful and the animals were with us and she said how to get them to be well behaved and I told her that they are not always behaving 

then Sheik and Samus took my daughter and the other two girls and they went to the restroom and my daughter is doing good at telling us when she needs to use the restroom and then they were all back and playing again. 

then the mom had to leave for lunch and the mom looked at our toddlers and though those are the babies I had a while back. I remember her and she must of gotten let go from the program I would talk to her about it next time and then we all went to a cafe and got some lunch and I let my daughter eat her lunch. 

After lunch was over it was time to go back to the park and all the toddler were taking naps and the women came back. I asked her are you the one who gave birth to our babies and now two year olds. 

She said yes and she had the others as well and then she said she was let go from the program after the early births of the babies and I was out looking for them to see them again and they have grown very well. 

I told her all about the early life of my daughter and how she had to stay in the hospital for three months and then she was never out of my sight afterwards but now she is a very happy two year old and she also loves to play. 

The women said that didn't sound good and she has a feeding tube to help her out and I told her yes and then around three the toddlers were awake and ready to play again and I had a ball with me and threw it to my daughter and she caught it and was happy playing with the ball. 

She is doing really good now and then she saw me on my feeding tube and asked what had happened and I told her about all the stress and that while my daughter was in the hospital my wife wanted a baby with me. 

That caused me a lot of stress and it made me not eat and made sick to my stomach then I told her I would be right back and I went to see where my daughter was and she was in the bathroom and Sheik and Samus were helping the girls out. 

When they got back I brought the women over and she saw her kids for the first time. My daughter was very nervous but she didn't mind the women touching her but was still nervous and then she played with her and I told her that my daughter was nonverbal and couldn't talk and that was from her early birth but she does make noises and she wanted me back because she was hungry. 

I told her that we will go eat soon and told the women goodbye and got my daughter back in the stroller and we all started walking back to the mansion and when we got back I took her to the bathroom and she used it and then washed her hands and I gave her over to Kuro and went upstairs and got her dinner and medicine and I grabbed some food for me but I knew today I wouldn't eat much and Ike noticed that I was back to not eating a lot and when I came back down my daughter was playing with her brother and sister and the others. 

I went in and put her dinner on the tray of her highchair and then sat down and I saw everyone come in and I put my daughter in her highchair. We all started eating dinner and I wasn't eating much then I left to the couch and sat down I was feeling tired and I don't know if I was coming down with something. 

Ike came out and joined me and asked me what is going on and I told him I might go see the doctor tomorrow I just don't feel well right I might be coming down with a cold and Ike felt my forehead and it was cool and he said I will help watch your daughter if you get sick. 

Cloud had gotten my daughter out of her highchair and I noticed that she might get sick also and they would keep an eye on both of us and I took my daughter upstairs and she needed a bath and I gave her one and she was in the same state as me just not feeling well and tomorrow we are going to see the doctor unless anything changes overnight. 

after we were done I got her in pjs and then we went to the lounge and I put a movie on for her and it was a Disney movie and she was loving the movie and the pets were with us. around nine I got her off to bed after doing the routine and gave her a hug and kiss and then said goodnight and she was fast asleep in her bed. 

I went and got ready for bed also and went to sleep after saying goodnight to everyone and then I went to sleep but over night I felt warm and I woke up coughing and my daughter was the same way and Ike, Cloud and Sheik were all worried for the two of us and good night diary I will tell you what goes on tomorrow and if we will be in the hospital.


	35. Marth and Solara are in the hospital for a sickness and Sheik is taking over the diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik has taken over the diary for the two weeks that Marth and his daughter are in the hospital for a sickness and its colds but with the weaken immune systems they have to stay in the hospital for two weeks and Marth is going to be sleeping the whole time and Solara is awake and her fever comes and goes Sheik Ike and Cloud are staying with them for the two weeks

Dear Diary, Sheik here and I'm taking over the diary for a little bit Marth and Solara were admitted to the hospital early this morning they are not feeling very well and the doctor told me to take them to the hospital because of Solara’s immune system and they are in the same room. Marth got sick and so did his daughter and they were running fevers and they were coughing and I worry about the two of them. 

The reason is that his daughter has the most weaken immune system we got to the hospital early this morning when Marth threw up and his daughter was sick also. Kuro is washing her sheets and the other laundry and he is going to wear gloves to make sure he doesn't get sick.

The doctor and nurses have come in all the time and checked on them and they are being careful what medicines they give Solara because of her age. Marth looks like he doesn't really feel very well and Solara is not looking any better and she is doing as well as she can but the machines are helping her. 

She needs help with breathing and eating and she just doesn't look very good. I don't know how long she will be in the hospital this time and it will probably be a week or two we are getting closer to the fifth tournament. 

In two years the toddlers will be four and we might have a new adventure mode and that will be really fun but I think something will happen to us. then the doctor came in and wanted to talk to me and he told me that they were keeping Marth and his daughter here for two weeks to get over their colds.

they both had weaken immune systems and Solara woke up and started crying for her daddy and she looked over and saw him and then went back to sleep and then the doctor saw that as a good sign that the medicine was working.

The doctor brought over her stuffed animals and she grabbed them and he said I know they are real animals I grew up with animals that could become stuffed animals and he went over and got his two and it was Robin and a bear and then the animal became real again and so did Solara’s and Marth’s animals and they were cuddling her and she was very happy. 

then Marth woke up for a minuet but then went right back to sleep and I just relaxed for a while Yukio was with us and Cloud and Emerald. Ike had gone to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast and his son Keahi went with him and his son pointed to the gift shop. 

When they came back Keahi had a present for his sister and Yukio dragged me to the gift shop and he picked out a small present for Solara. 

I got the present and then we went back to the room and Cloud and Emerald were gone and they went to get some flowers for Solara and they might be a while. Solara woke up again and her brother gave her the gift and she loved it and then Yukio went over and gave his gift and she gave them both big hugs. 

Cloud and Emerald were back with a plant and Solara saw Emerald and made some noises of joy and she took the plant over and the four of them were talking in their own language and the elements in the room were more powerful than before. 

I knew that they needed to be together and they would have the power to beat any foe and then the nurse came in and got Marth’s daughter out of bed and she was taken to the restroom and she used it with her potty seat. 

After she was done she was put back into bed but her fever had gone away and it broke after she had breakfast she probably only had a mild to moderate cold and she was looking a little bit better and then she started coughing and her fever had come back. The doctor came in and gave her some more medicine and she went back to sleep. 

Her dad was really out of it and he was not feeling very well and he probably will sleep for the rest of the two weeks to get over this cold. Around noon it was time for lunch and we all ate and then I left the room for a little bit and went to the park and sat down 

Frost was with the others and I was sad about Marth and his daughter and how they got sick. Link saw me at the park and came over and asked me whats wrong and I told him I worried about Marth and his daughter they are in the hospital and have to stay there for two weeks. 

Link told me that he and Kuro were going to stop over for a visit and I told him that the two were sleeping and Link said they will get better and I think for Marth this will hurt him. 

Because of adventure mode and how it will take a lot of his strength and energy and he could really get hurt in the fifth tournament or get really sick. Link said I don't know what adventure mode will bring with this new game and then I told him lets go to the hospital. 

When I got back from the park Solara was awake again and she still had her fever and cough but she was sitting up in her bed and when Link and Kuro came into the room she started smiling. 

Link had his daughter with him and the nurse said is the last of your group and I told her no there is one more and she will come to visit tomorrow and then the nurse said she is looking good. her dad is not doing as good and he got a really bad cold and he will heal over the next two weeks and 

she is eating good but the nurse told us she is missing her dad and she can't go over to his bed and see him he is very isolated in the room so no one else gets what he has.

But we can still see him but not allowed to be near him and his daughter is sad and she is sick also but she is looking better than her dad and she not eating right now but she is still eating some food but with not seeing her dad she doesn't eat as much.

Around five it was time for dinner and the nurse brought in Solara’s dinner and she only ate about half of her dinner and then left the rest. Kuro went over to her and told her try one more bite and she did and the nurse came back in and she was happy to see more of the food gone. 

She said some of us could stay and Cloud,Ike and I said we would so she wouldn't be afraid of anything and she was very happy about that and then she had paper and crayons then I helped her with folding the paper and writing the words and then she was drawing the pictures and

then she got done with the card and the doctor came in and took the card and put it by her dads bedside and she was tired again and went back to sleep and the doctor said that is the best medicine for her right now but she is doing pretty well being sick and she hasn't thrown up for a while and the doctor was very happy with her progress. 

She was sleeping and was given her medicine and she woke up to use the restroom and the nurse let Cloud take her and she used it and it was toddler sized after she used the restroom she fell asleep again. 

Cloud got her back into the hospital bed and she was out for the night and the rest of the evening we played quietly with our toddlers and then they were making cards also and they said get well soon Solara and we put them by her table for the morning and I took my son and we went to the store and got some art and crafts that were toddler safe. 

I also got some books to read to my son and Solara. We got back to the hospital and went back to the room that Solara was in and she was still sleeping and the other toddlers were also. It was close to nine and they were all tired and 

I gave my son a hug and kiss and then I went over and gave Solara a hug and kiss also and then Cloud did the same and after the toddlers were all sleeping we got ready for bed and said goodnight to each other and goodnight diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
